Un ángel especial de Navidad
by shion145
Summary: Naruto, es un ángel que tiene la misión de ser un ángel de la guarda de Hinata Hyuga, la cual cursa por problemas. Sin embargo, Naruto es un ángel especial, pues solo baja a la tierra cada 13 000 años a realizar la tarea de ángel guardián, ayudará a Hinata a mejorar en su vida y a enseñarle la verdadera Navidad a través de lecciones que nunca olvidará


**¿Qué onda banda de Fanfic?, hoy les traigo esta historia de Navidad, tiene un concepto diferente al que muchos nos cuentas, hoy 25 de diciembre del casi extinto 2017. Esta historia están Naruto y Hinata junto otros personajes de la franquicia Naruto. Espero que les agrade la historia, si llegan al final de la misma tendrán las aclaraciones de ciertos puntos que coloqué dentro de la historia, así que ¡Comenzamos!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de la historia son de Masashi Kishimoto, únicamente soy dueño de la historia, con el afán de entretener y hacer volar su creatividad e imaginación.**

Un ángel especial de Navidad.

Se dice de él que una vez cada 13 mil años es asignado como ángel guardián a una persona muy especial, que será afortunada más allá de los demás, este ángel es diferente a los demás, pues cumple una función que ningún otro ser celestial hace. Pero hoy a unos días de celebrar una fecha importante, baja a la tierra para tener una misión importante, y es ser el ángel guardián de una chica, la cual ha tenido una vida muy difícil. Hoy es 11 de diciembre.

Naruto P.O.V.

Hola ¿Cómo han estado? Yo estoy bien, estoy en una misión importante, saben es difícil encontrar a la persona que tengo que guiar y proteger. En fin parece que hay más movimiento en la tierra este año, sobre todo en Konoha, aquí está nevando y parece que se extenderá por unos días; muchos se están preparando para la fecha que se acerca Navidad. Pero para serles sinceros no es más que un día sin relevancia para mí o mis hermanos. ¿Qué que soy? Excelente pregunta, soy un ángel, pero no… ¡Oh pendón! Tengo que cumplir una tarea, por estas fechas ocurre muchos accidentes, en un momento regresaré y les platico un poco más de mí.

Fin Naruto P.O.V.

En la calle transitada de Konoha, se puede ver un accidente automovilístico, en el cual un auto deportivo rojo se derrapo por el hielo en el asfalto y el exceso de velocidad, estrellándose en el poste de un semáforo; por el parabrisas está atravesado por el cuerpo de una chica de 16 años, la cual descansa sobre el cofre del auto su torso y sus piernas están en el interior del auto, el conductor un joven de 16 años está sentado sobre el asiento, inconsciente, pero este tiene el cinturón de seguridad. La gente se arremolina alrededor del accidente, unos llamando a una ambulancia, otras atraídas por el morbo.

En eso un joven de 19 años viene caminando hacía el sitio del siniestro, viste de pantalón negro, zapatos negros, camisa blanca, porta collar de plata con dos alas extendidas, tiene cabello rubio alborotado, ojos azules, tres marcas en cada mejilla haciéndole ver como bigotes de un animal, lo más asombroso es que en su espalda tiene un par de alas de color negro. El chico se acerca a la joven que esta sobre el cofre del auto. La gente ignora al chico, pues parece que no se han percatado de su presencia.

-Pobre, tan joven y con una vida larga por experimentar, bueno es hora de recogerla- dijo el chico, el cual procedió a colocar su mano sobre la espalda de la chica a la altura del corazón, después en su mano emitió un brillo blanco y del cuerpo saco una esfera blanca más grande que su mano. Esta esfera la dejo suavemente en el suelo y empezó a tomar la forma que estaba en su cuerpo.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó el ser que antes era una esfera.

-Estas fuera de tu cuerpo- respondió el chico, la chica al verlo se sorprendió.

-¿Cómo que afuera de mi cuerpo?- volvió a preguntar la chica, después el ángel apunto con su mano hacía el cuerpo inerte de la chica -¡No!, esto debe ser una broma- contesto asustada la chica.

-Lamento decirte, pero no lo es- contesto el ángel, este volteo y le dio una sonrisa que tranquilizo a la chica –ahora debes de ir al lugar donde te corresponde- dijo el ángel a la chica.

-¿Al lugar donde me corresponde?- pregunto la chica muy sorprendida.

-Sí, debes ir al cielo, donde estarás con tranquilidad- dijo el ángel para extender sus alas y envolver a la chica y transformarla en una esfera blanca y enviarla al cielo. Después se retira del lugar y sigue caminando

Naruto P.O.V.

Perdón, es parte de mi trabajo, en donde me quedé…así soy un ángel…¿Perdón? ¿Qué era esa persona idéntica a la chica que estaba atravesando el parabrisas del auto?, eso era el alma de la chica, la envié al cielo, ¿Qué por qué tome el alma de la chica? Ese es uno de mis trabajos como ángel, muchos creerán que lo que hice va en contra de los designios de dios, todos ellos mal fundamentados ¿Qué quién soy? ¡Ah! Es cierto no me he presentado, una disculpa por mis modales, mi nombres es Azrael el Arcángel de la Muerte, pero me pueden llamar Naruto Uzumaki, mi antiguo nombre cuando renací en la tierra hace dos siglos. Pero soy la muerte en el sentido de apoyo y enseñanza a no tenerme miedo. Bueno les comentaba que estoy buscando a una persona. No me la voy a llevar, sino que soy su ángel guardián.

Verán hace 13 000 años tuve una persona que cuide hasta que uno de mis ayudantes la reclamó y la llevo al cielo, pero parece que alguien manipulo las misiones de los ángeles y se descubrió que una chica de nombre Hinata Hyuga es mi protegida, aunque la verdad no sé dónde está, seguiré busc…!No otra persona que debo llevarme! Así nunca la hallaré a Hinata Hyuga, ¡ahora! ¿Quién es?

Fin Naruto P.O.V.

Naruto saca un pergamino de papel en el cual aparece el nombre de Danzo Shimura escrito en tinta roja. Naruto despliega sus alas y sale en dirección donde vive el hombre, al llegar se da cuenta que vive en una mansión muy lujosa de la cuidad de Konoha, Danzo era un hombre orgulloso que había creado leyes que protegieron a Konoha por varios años, sin embargo muchas de ellas fueron para darle más poder y generar negocios turbios. En este momento el hombre estaba acostado en su cama debido a una enfermedad de su corazón, tenía un parche en su ojo derecho, el cual perdió producto de un atentado en su contra cuando era más joven, su brazo derecho tenia vendas, pues hace años sufre osteoporosis y sufrió una fractura por un golpe en la cadera, por lo cual lo dejo con limitado movimiento.

Naruto entro al cuarto del hombre, el cual dormía con placer, el ángel se acercó con paso sereno y cuando estuvo cerca, acerco su mano a la altura del corazón. Una luz blanca emano de la mano de Narut/Azrael, del cuerpo del anciano salió una esfera blanca, que al tomarla, la dejo en el suelo dando la forma del anciano que estaba en la cama.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Danzo con sorpresa, el anciano giro su cabeza y observo su cuerpo que estaba sobre la cama y se asustó.

-¿Por qué puedo ver mi cuerpo?- pregunto con miedo.

-Bueno sucede que estás muerto- respondió Naruto con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Muerto? Debe de haber un error, ¡yo aún tengo pendiente que arreglar tengo todavía que vivir!- dijo con miedo el alma de Danzo.

-Lo ciento, pero es hora de que vallas al lugar que perteneces- dijo Naruto/Azrael, el ángel mortal tomo al alma de Danzo y la lanzo al viento, el cual lo llevaría a su lugar de descanso. Al acabar de recoger esa alma, salió de la habitación y después a la calle, donde empezó a caminar.

Naruto P.O.V.

Estas personas, creyendo que aún tienen tiempo de arreglar asuntos, cuando era lo primordial durante su vida. Parece que es demasiado tarde, además empieza a nevar nuevamente, en fin esperaré que amanezca para encontrar a la chica. Creo que iré a caminar un rato, es mejor caminar que volar, por lo cual guardo mis alas en dentro de mi espalda. Así que me dirijo a ningún lugar en específico.

¡Vaya! Las calles sí que están atestadas de gente a estas horas, pero olvidan que Jesús y otros hombres enseñaron a través de la acción y no por medio de palabrerías. Si tan solo supieran que el verdadero salvador se encuentra tan cerca que lo ven a diario. En fin ellos tendrán que descubrir quién es el verdadero mesías. Creo que iré al puente a ver el fluir del río así me distraigo un rato, antes de seguir buscando a Hinata Hyuga.

Fin Naruto P.O.V.

Naruto/Azrael se encontraba caminando rumbo a un puente que cruza un río de la ciudad, en su trayecto observa el bullicio de las personas en las calles. Ve como las personas ir y venir como hormigas en un hormiguero. Ve que la gente compra en tiendas de lujo o departamentales muchas cosas, hombres con disfraz de un tipo gordo de rojo con barba blanca y riendo de una forma chistosa, niños en vitrinas de juguetearías viendo el último juguete de moda para pedírselo al tipo gordo de nombre Santa Claus para navidad. Un día sin importancia para el Arcángel y sus congéneres.

Naruto sigue caminando hacia su destino, en donde siempre está tranquilo y relajante; es un lugar donde siempre escucha el fluir del agua, pero en estos momentos se encuentra congelada por el clima, aun así se dirige para meditar sobre su misión, una vez en el puente, el ángel se dirige el punto medio del mismo y se recarga sobre la baranda de protección del puente y cierra los ojos para meditar.

En ese mismo instante una chica de 19 años venía corriendo en dirección de donde estaba Naruto meditando, en su rostro refleja la angustia, la tristeza y el sufrimiento que la embarga ese día. La chica tiene el cabello azul-negro largo hasta casi la cintura, se veían unos ojos blancos perla de los cual salían lágrimas de sufrimiento, viste un abrigo de color café para protegerse del frío que impera en el lugar, además tiene unos jeans color azul y unas botas que le protegían de la nieve.

Hinata P.O.V.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi vida tiene que ser así? Nunca he hecho nada malo, siempre he obedecido y realizado las cosas como decían, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Primero mi madre muere, después soy despreciada por mi padre y mi primo Neji y me sacan de la casa donde vivía. Después en la universidad soy rechazada por no cumplir lo que pedían para entrar y ahora mi novio Toneri me engaña con mi mejor amiga Shion, y hoy los encuentro teniendo sexo en el departamento de Toneri.

Ya no puedo con esto, ya no quiero vivir más, ojala no hubiera nacido, así nadie me vería como un estorbo o como una cosa. Solo quiero morirme.

Fin Hinata P.O.V.

Hinata corrió hasta detenerse en el lugar donde estaba Azrael/Naruto meditando, la chica no se percata de la presencia del ángel, Hinata sigue llorando con desesperación cerca del barandal de protección donde Naruto esta recargado. Naruto al sentir que alguien está a su lado abre los ojos y voltea a ver, al hacerlo pudo mirar a la chica que estaba llorando, y después a observar lo que hacía. Hinata con sus recuerdos e imágenes de su vida y del día de hoy toma una decisión…Quitarse la vida arrojándose al río congelado. Que a pesar de tener hielo, este aún era delgado y su cuerpo podía traspasarlo sin ningún problema. Así que con sumo cuidado salto el barandal de protección del puente. Una vez saltado el obstáculo, se paró sobre una saliente del puente, aun sosteniéndose del barandal.

Naruto P.O.V.

Siento que alguien está a mi lado, así que abro mis ojos y volteo a ver quién es. Al hacerlo, pude ver a una chica de 19 años de cabello negro-azulado largo hasta casi la cintura, piel blanca y pude ver que tiene unos hermosos ojos blancos como la luna, en los cuales veo un terrible sufrimiento, veo que está llorando, y esta recargada sobre el barandal del puente, sin embargo por un instante está pensando en algo. Pero repentinamente la chica brinca con cuidado el barandal de protección y se para en una saliente del puente, ella aún se sujeta el barandal.

¡Oh por Dios, ella se va a suicidar! Así que me materializó y corro para evitar que me lleve su alma, así que la sujeto de la cintura antes de que salte.

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Esa no es la manera de resolver tus problemas!- le dije en voz alta sujetándola con fuerza para que ella no haga esa acción. Ella me golpea y trata de zafarse de mi agarre, pero soy más fuerte que la chica, ella me grita que la soltará. Sin embargo no claudico ante la insistencia de la chica en suicidarse, así que uso mi fuerzo para levantar a la chica, mientras ella sigue golpeándome. Me hago hacia atrás para girar mi cuerpo junto al de la chica y dejarla en piso firme.

-¡Tranquila!- le digo con firmeza, pero ella estaba muy alterada, parece que nada la tranquiliza. Aún sigue tratando de ir al barandal para arrojarse, pero yo hago fuerza para impedirlo. Sé que en estas fechas muchas personas me buscan para recogerlas, la mayoría se suicidan, otras caen en depresión y ansiedad; todas ellas presionadas por su sociedad a seguir ciertas normas o no cerrar heridas emocionales y espirituales. Pero esta choca siento que es especial, así que la volteo rápidamente, tomo su cabeza y la dirijo a mi pecho a la altura de mi corazón con mi mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda la abrazo por la espalda, las reglas del cielo dictan que los ángeles no podemos mostrarnos, ni ayudarlos directamente, pero a mí no me interés en este momento las reglas, por lo que despliego mis y cubro a la chica; entonces empiezo a emitir mi energía espiritual- Parece que funciona, ya ha dejado de moverse y solo escucho su sollozo, eso me alegra.

Fin Naruto P.O.V.

Naruto/Azrael tenía a la chica abrazada y protegiéndola con sus alas, emitiendo su energía angelical, permitiendo que la chica se tranquilizara, para ella esa sensación la hacía sentir tranquila a Hinata confortable y llena de paz.

Hinata P.O.V.

Llego a la mitad de puente que cruza el río de Konoha. Mi vida ha sido desastre un total, hecha un lastre; así que me recargo en el barandal de protección del puente, veo el río que está congelado, pero no me importa, lo único que me importa es terminar con mi vida; así que brinco con cuidado el barandal de seguridad del puente, me paro sobre una saliente del mismo puente y me sostengo del barandal. El viento frío toca mu rostro y cierro mis ojos aun con lágrimas. Me suelto del barandal para terminar con mi sufrimiento, sin embargo siento que alguien me agarra de mi cintura con fuerza y me grita.

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Esa no es la forma de resolver tus problemas!- fueron las palabras de un joven, no sé quién era, pero me frustra mi intento de irme de este mundo. Empiezo a moverme para zafarme del agarre y morir.

-¡No, suéltame!- le grito con desesperación a la persona que me detuvo, empiezo a moverme y a golpearlo con la intensión de que me permitiera morir. Trato de separar sus manos de mi cintura, pero es más fuerte que yo.

-¡Suéltame, déjame morir!- le vuelvo a repetir con enojo y tristeza a la vez. Sin embargo la persona que me sujeta no hace caso, en ese instante sentí como era levantada y a la vez jalada, sentí como me hacían girar y bajarme al suelo fijo sin soltarme.

-Tranquila- dijo con firmeza en su voz, aun así trataba de soltarme para correr y terminar con mi vida, pero no me permitía realizarlo.

-¡Déjame, déjame!- le gritaba una y otra vez, en ese instante siento como me hacen voltear, toma mi cabeza y la coloca en un lugar cálido, donde escucho un sonido, como el latido de un corazón. La mano de la persona que evito que muriera la colocó detrás de mi cabeza, y la otra abrazo mi espalda; después sentía que algo me era colocado alrededor de mí, sobretodo en mmi espalda, como una manta, pero hecha de plumas que sentía calientes. Entonces empiezo a sentir una sensación que me tranquiliza, yo aún sigo llorando por lo que pase hoy y el resto de mi vida; es una sensación agradable, llena de tranquilidad y paz, pero a la vez es indescriptible lo que sentía. Mi llanto disminuía y solo quedaba un sollozo.

Fin Hinata P.O.V.

Naruto seguía transmitiendo su energía a la chica, mientras la abrazaba y la cobijaba con sus alas, dando como resultado que Hinata se tranquilizará, la chica seguía en su regazo sin hacer movimiento, siendo confortada por el ángel de la muerte.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- pregunto Naruto/Azrael con suavidad en su voz. La chica asintó con la cabeza.

-Sí, gracias- respondió con tranquilidad, Hinata aún seguía teniendo lágrimas pero no quería separarse de esa sensación. Pero ella empezó a separarse poco a poco.

-¡Qué bueno que te sientas mejor!- exclamó con alegría el ángel mortal. Hinata aun con la cabeza agachada quería conocer a su salvador, así que se separó más, haciendo que Naruto la liberase del abrazo y abriera sus alas para que se sintiera con libertad de verlo. Hinata alzo la vista y lo que vio la dejo muda, pues su salvador era un ángel literalmente.

-Eres…eres…eres un- no acabo de decir la oración Hinata por la impresión y la sorpresa que se llevó al ver a Naruto con sus alas desplegadas, para el ángel era natural que la chica se sorprendiera ante su naturaleza, el mismo ángel le sonrió.

-¿Un ángel? sí- contesto con tranquilidad, Hinata estaba tan sorprendida que en ese momento se desmayó en los brazos de Naruto/Azrael. Por lo que procedió a cargarla estilo nupcial –Esto es más difícil de lo que creí- dijo con frustración –y más que no encuentro a la chica- esas fueron las palabras que el ángel pronuncio para después suspirar. Pues en sus manos tenía a una chica desmayada, sin embargo él no sabía que la persona que protegería estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba -¿y ahora que haré? Y no sé dónde vive- se preguntó a sí mismo. Así que pensó en buscar un lugar tranquilo y lejos del frío para que la chica estuviera más cómoda –Pero antes-se dijo a sí mismo, para después proceder a ocultar sus alas en su espalda, luego procedió a caminar y recordó que había un parque donde estaba una banca bajo un árbol, y emprendió el rumbo hacía el parque con Hinata en brazos.

Al llegar al lugar fue directamente a la banca bajo el árbol, el cual los protegería del frío y la nieve, el arcángel se sentó en la banca, acomodo a la chica con la cabeza sobre sus piernas en un modo que estuviera más cómoda, después espero a que la chica despertará; no tardo más de quince minutos cuando Hinata despertaba después de desmayarse. Al abrir sus ojos perlados se cruzó con unos ojos de zafiro que la miraban con ternura, además de ver su cabello dorado por el sol, unas marcas en las mejillas que asemejaban a bigotes de un zorro; Hinata estaba sonrojada por como la miraba el ángel, sintió como su cabeza estaba apoyada en algo cómodo.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me paso?- pregunto la chica algo desorientada, pues solo recordaba que vio al chico con alas negras, pero podía ser solo un juego de su mente al sentirse tan mal ese día.

-Estamos en un parque, te traje aquí para que descansaras, pues te desmayaste- contestó Naruto con tranquilidad, la chica se levantó y miro a su salvador.

-Lo recuerdo, te vi que tenías alas, pero creo que solo fue un juego de mi imaginación- contesto Hinata un poco desorientada, Naruto solo la miro y le sonrió, dejando a la chica más sonrojada.

-La verdad no fue un juego de tu imaginación, lo que viste es real- dijo con serenidad en sus palabras, Hinata estaba asombrada por las palabras del chico, aun así se tranquilizó para continuar hablando.

–¿Eres un ángel? Pensé que era solo un mito, una fantasía- dijo con sorpresa en su voz Hinata.

-En realidad somos reales, pero habitamos otra dimensión, por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto Azrael.

-Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga- dijo su nombre un poco apenada. Azrael se sorprendió de saber el nombre de su protegida y que esa misma noche la protegió de sí mismo.

-¡Dijiste! ¿Hinata Hyuga?- pregunto el ángel de la muerte, muy sorprendido de la revelación.

-Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo Hinata muy dudosa de la acción de Naruto. El chico se levantó de la banca, desplegó sus alas, pues ya había roto la regla de no mostrarse a sus protegidos.

-Porque yo soy tu ángel guardián- respondió Naruto/Azrael con serenidad, Hinata estaba impactada por saber que el chico era su ángel de la guarda, aquel ser que la protegía de todo mal.

-¿Tú eres mi ángel de la guarda?- preguntó Hinata con sorpresa.

-Así es- fue la respuesta rápida de Azrael hacía la chica. Hinata empezaba a llorar, pues su ángel que la protegería de todo mal se aparecía hoy.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te apareces hasta hoy?- recriminada la ojiperla con dolor en su corazón –sabes todo lo que sufrí en mi vida- decía en un llanto, al ángel le afectaba las palabras, y no la podía culpar, pues en el cielo se le dijo hace unas horas quien iba a servir de ángel de la guarda; además de saber que un ser llamado Kabuto Yakushi era el responsable de no asignarle la persona que protegería en esta época –No sabes cuantas veces quería que mi vida cambiará, que alguien me apoyará; que me dijera unas palabras de aliento y animo en mi sufrimiento- decía Hinata con lágrimas y cubriéndose con sus manos su rostro.

Naruto al verla en ese estado, se acerca para sentarse a su lado, la abraza a la vez que la envuelve en sus alas.

-Ya no estarás sola, yo te protegeré y te guiaré en tu vida- le hablo con tranquilidad el ángel mortal, Hinata se sentía más tranquila con las palabras que le decía su guardián celestial.

-Me lo juras ¿me juras que siempre estarás a mi lado?- preguntó Hinata con una nueva luz de esperanza en su alma.

-Te lo juro, te juro que estaré a tu lado, aunque haya días en los que tendré que salir a realizar mis deberes que tengo- dijo Naruto con tranquilidad.

-¿Tus deberes? ¿Qué ángel eres?- pregunto Hinata al ángel.

-Bueno, mi nombre verdadero es Azrael- es ahora que se presentó el ángel de la muerte, Hinata estaba impactada; ella había escuchado historias de ese ángel, el ángel de la muerte, aquel que recolecta las almas de los humanos y las envía al cielo o al infierno.

-Vi…vi…¿vienes por mí?- preguntó Hinata con miedo, el arcángel sonrió con tranquilidad.

-No vengo por ti, como dije soy tu ángel guardián- respondió con sinceridad en su voz, Hinata estaba sorprendida, el ángel de la muerte es ahora su ángel de la guarda.

-Pero ¿pensé que solo venía a recoger las almas de las personas?- dijo con duda Hinata. El chico estaba tranquilo.

-Es cierto, mis huéspedes y yo nos dedicamos a recoger las almas humanas, también a dar consuelo a las familias, a transcender a las almas a un plano más elevado, a sacar del infierno a las almas que no pertenecen a los demonios, a apoyar que las personas transciendan de un estado emocional y espiritual. Soy un arcángel, pero cada 13 000 años se me asigna una persona a cuidar, esa persona será especial y afortunada en todo el planeta; y esa persona afortunada y especial eres tú, Hinata Hyuga- contestó la pregunta de su protegida, la cual estaba asombrada que ella es muy especial y afortunada, empezaba a cambiar su rostro de sorpresa a una de alegría al saber que ese ser estaría con ella –es mejor que vallamos a tu casa para que te protejas del frío- dijo el arcángel, Hinata se dio cuenta del lugar y estuvo de acuerdo. En eso Azrael empezó a volverse invisible ante los ojos de la chica, haciendo que Hinata sintiera miedo que su ángel la dejara sola.

-¡Azrael! ¡Azrael! ¡Por favor, no me dejes sola!- gritaba con desesperación Hinata al no ver a su ángel, en ese momento siente algo en su frente, en cuando su ángel guardián empieza a volverse a hacer visible.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado- contesto con tranquilidad Azrael, mientras tocaba la frente de Hinata con su dedo índice. La chica estaba contenta por volver a ver a su protector.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué te desapareciste?- pregunto Hinata con calma.

-Lo que pasa es que puedo materializar mi cuerpo a nivel humano, eso incluye mis alas y habilidades, para las personas soy invisible e inaudible, pero a ti te otorgue una habilidad donde me puede ver y escucharme si estoy en mi estado etérico, así estarás más tranquila; es posible que puedas ver a otros ángeles por darte esta habilidad- contestó Azrael a la chica, Hinata veía y escuchaba bien su protector –Ahora vamos a tu casa- dijo el ángel para empezar a caminar; mas, este se detiene y voltea a ver a la chica -¿eh? Hinata ¿Dónde queda tu casa?- preguntó Azrael con un poco de vergüenza, la chica solo ríe por lo despistado que fue el ángel, así que ella empezó a caminar par guía al ángel a su casa. Durante el camino Hinata estaba meditando lo que ocurrió hace unos momentos.

-Azra…- no acabo de decir el nombre de su ángel guardián cuando la interrumpió Naruto/Azrael.

-Puedes llámame Naruto Uzumaki, es mi nombre cuando renací en la tierra, aunque también puedes decir mi nombre, no tengo ningún problema, como a ti te guste- dijo Naruto, Hinata estaba asombrada que el ángel haya encarnado como un ser humano.

-Naruto-kun ¿Por qué hasta ahora bienes a protegerme?- pregunto Hinata al ángel.

-Lo que pasa es que en el cielo se descubrió que un ángel llamado Kabuto trato de negarme a que yo fuese tu ángel de la guarda por 19 años, así que por eso no te podía proteger. Hasta hoy- respondió Naruto, Hinata seguía sorprendida por la información que le dio el chico, pero también tenía otra duda.

-¿Y por qué te llamas Naruto?- pregunto Hinata.

-Naruto Uzumaki Namikase, es el nombre que me dieron mis padres humanos, yo encarne hace casi dos siglos. Mi madre se llamaba Kushina Uzumaki y mi padre Minato Namikase- dijo Naruto, Hinata aún tenía una duda, ahora era en los apellidos.

-Naruto-kun ¿Por qué te apellidas Uzumaki Namikase y no Namikase Uzumaki?- fue la duda que tenía Hinata.

-Mi padre a pesar de ser de una clase social media baja, tenía muchos enemigos, pues él era líder de una pequeña organización que ayudaba a las personas en su trabajo- respondió Naruto, mientras ambos chicos seguían caminando a la casa de Hinata.

-¿Cómo moriste, Naruto-kun?- preguntó Hinata, pues para ella era un poco gracioso que el ángel de la muerte pudiera morir.

-Fue cuando tenía 19 años, era un joven intrépido e hiperactivo como la mayoría que quería comerse el mundo de una sola mordida. Recuerdo que era principios de diciembre, por esos días empezó a nevar, a pesar de estar aún en otoño. Un día mi padre compro un trineo para divertirnos, salimos mi padre, mi madre y yo a jugar con el regalo de papá. Fuimos a un bosque a las afueras de Konoha. La nieve había creado un pequeño montículo en el cual podíamos deslizarnos con el trineo. Empezamos a jugar con la nieve, después mi nos deslizábamos en el pequeño montículo de nieve, sin embargo cerca del lugar había un lago que se había congelado, pero la capa de hielo era delgada- Hinata escuchaba con atención la historia de Naruto y como murió -Aun así seguíamos divirtiéndonos, mis padres hacían un muñeco de nieve, y yo como todo joven que quería divertirse más, me deslice en el trineo, pero le puse más fuerza al empuje que se deslizo hasta el lago congelado. Sin embargo al llegar más allá de la orilla, el hielo empezó a quebrase, en mi desesperación baje del trineo, pero mi peso hizo que finalmente el hielo termino por romperse cayendo al agua fría- Hinata sentía las ganas de llorar al escuchar como el ángel explicaba su historia y su accidente cuando era joven.

-Cuando caí, empecé a gritar de desesperación de ayuda, pues mi cuerpo empezaba a entumirse por el frío del agua, mi respiración empezaba agitarse, que impedía que nadara a la orilla, fue cuando entre en pánico al no saber cómo salir del lago. Mi padre salto al agua a ayudarme a llegar a la orilla, me tomo por el hombro y nado conmigo a la orilla del lago. Mi madre nos esperaba con angustia en su rostro. Una vez fuera del lago, nos retiramos del lugar para evitar que nos resfriáramos- la historia de Naruto empezaba a entrar en el corazón de Hinata –a partir de ese día mi salud empezó a decaer, contraje un resfriado muy fuerte, pero este empeoro con el paso de los días, mi padre llamo a un médico, el cual me diagnostico con neumonía, así que me receto medicamentos para la enfermedad. Lamentablemente mi padre no tenía suficiente dinero para comprar los medicamentos que requería, pues mi padre trabajaba en una fábrica y le pagaban muy poco; Mi condición empeoraba cada día que pasaba, la fiebre a veces rebasaba los 40° C, tenía dolores indescriptibles en mi cuerpo, a veces vomitaba, otras veces tenía delirios provocados por la alta fiebre, me costaba cada día respirar más, casi no comía y empezaba a dormir muy poco. Mi madre solo me daba algunos remedios que solo aliviaban mi sufrimiento, pero no me curaban. La enfermedad empeoro, hasta que un 25 de diciembre de 1854 mi cuerpo no soporto más y morir víctima de una la neumonía fulminante, donde mis pulmones se llenaron de fluidos impidiéndome respirar- Al acabar de contar su historia, Hinata lloraba por saber que el ángel, el cual tuvo una vida más difícil que la suya.

-¿Qué es lo que querías hacer sino hubieras muerto?, Naruto-kun- las palabras de Hinata salían con dolor después de escuchar la muerte del chico.

-Tenía planeado ayudarle a mi padre en la fábrica por un tiempo y convertirme en alcalde de la ciudad, pero eso se ya es parte del pasado, ahora tengo una misión importante- respondió Naruto/Azrael con tranquilidad para voltear a ver a Hinata y regalarse una sonrisa. Ambos seguían caminando por la calle, que a pesar de ser casi las once de la noche aún tenía vida. La gente pasaba de largo sin ver a la chica o al ángel, pues era más importante comprar las cosas de navidad que voltear a ver como se sentía la chica. Hinata iban con pensamientos de ella misma, al escuchar la historia de cómo murió Naruto, comparándola con la suya. El chico que tenía pocos recursos, seguía luchando por conseguir lo que quería, ser alcalde. Mientras que ella con recursos, se dio por vencido e intento renunciar a su vida por no saberla confrontar.

-¿Ya casi llegamos?- pregunto Naruto como un niño desesperado, la ojiperla solo volteo y le sonrió.

-Ya falta poco- contestó Hinata feliz. En el camino ambos iban en un silencio agradable, los chicos se detuvieron frente a un edificio de cuatro pisos, Hinata entro en el mismo seguido de su ángel guardián. Subieron por las escaleras al primer piso, Hinata camino por un pasillo corto y se detuvo en una puerta, ella introdujo la llave a cerradura de la puerta e inmediatamente la abrió. Inmediatamente entraron a la casa de Hinata, el cual era un pequeño departamento, la chica cerró la puerta y encendió la luz.

Naruto/Azrael vio el lugar, era sencillo, pero tenía un ambiente tranquilo y cálido, todo lo necesario para vivir, una cocina, una pequeña sala, un comedor, el baño, una habitación, el cual el ángel dedujo era donde dormía Hinata.

-Perdón por traerte aquí, pero es todo lo que puedo pagar- dijo Hinata sumisamente, esperando que Naruto se enojará de ver el lugar y le desagradara. Sin embargo se llevaría una sorpresa por parte de Naruto.

-¿Por qué pides perdón? Este lugar me encanta, se siente como cuando estaba vivo- dijo feliz Naruto, incluso fue directo a un sillón, a pesar de ser algo viejo, se sentó.

-¿En serio te gusta?- pregunto Hinata muy sorprendida.

-Claro, es más tenía tiempo que no sentía un ambiente como este- le respondió dándole una sonrisa sonrojando a Hinata.

-Pensé que no te agradaría el lugar, y que te enojarías por no tener un lugar mucho más lujoso- dijo algo tímida la chica, al escuchar las palabras de Hinata, Azrael le volteo a ver.

-Veo que hay cosas que debo explicar, aun así no me molesta estar en este lugar- dijo sentado en el sillón, en el cual empezaba a saltar sentado como un niño -¡Wow! Está muy cómodo, hace mucho tiempo que no me sentaba en uno así de cómodo- decía Naruto mientras saltaba, a Hinata al ver la acción de Naruto la hizo sacar una risa, pues su ángel guardián era un ser que despedía alegría.

-Naruto-kun ¿Quieres comer algo?- pregunto la ojiperla, el arcángel dejo de saltar en el sillón.

-No te preocupes Hinata, no tengo hambre- dijo sonriendo, a Hinata le preocupaba un poco que Naruto no comiera, pero sabía de antemano que los ángeles no necesitaban comer, pero aun así insistió.

-Por favor Naruto-kun, come algo- dijo con suplica Hinata, el ángel se detuvo de saltar en el sillón y empezó a pensar, hasta que decidió.

-Está bien, además hace mucho tiempo que no como algo delicioso- dijo para pararse del sillón, empezó a emitir una pequeña luz alrededor de su cuerpo, significando que se había materializado en un ser físico. Hinata estaba asombrada de lo que hizo Naruto.

-Naruto-kun ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- preguntó Hinata aun asombrada por el fenómeno.

-Me materialice, es una habilidad que pocos ángeles alcanzan a poseer, además después de morir mi cuerpo físico formó parte de mi esencia, por lo cual puedo realizar algunas funciones biológicas, pero solo cuando me materializo- término de explicar el ángel guardián de Hinata, esta misma estaba asombrada de la habilidad de Naruto. Después de salir de la sorpresa Hinata fue a la cocina y calentó un poco de chocolate, además de una alacena saco una bolsa de galletas sabor canela y las coloco en un plato para que ambos comieran. Una vez caliente el chocolate, este lo sirvió en dos tazas. Naruto la esperaba en el pequeño comedor sentado, Hinata le entrego la taza de chocolate caliente y coloco el plato con galletas en medio de los dos.

-So…solo tengo galletas y chocolate caliente- dijo muy tímida Hinata, Naruto vio lo que le dio Hinata.

-No te preocupes, siendo sencillo tu comida, para mí es suficiente- le contesto con amabilidad a Hinata, la chica estaba sorprendida por las palabras que le regalo Naruto/Azrael. El ángel bebió un poco del chocolate -¡Umm! ¡Esto esta delicioso!- dijo Naruto muy alegre al probar la bebida, a Hinata estaba muy sonrojada por lo que dijo Naruto.

-Yo…yo…lo preparé- dijo con una voz tímida la chica, el ángel se sorprendió que Hinata haya preparado el chocolate.

-¿En serio? Pues te quedo muy delicioso- dijo Naruto, después tomo una de las galletas y las comió, sorprendiéndose del sabor que tenía - ¿También hiciste las galletas?- preguntó Naruto/Azrael con alegría por probar las galletas con sabor canela.

-S…Si, también las hice son de canela- contesto muy sonrojada la ojiperla.

-También están deliciosas- dijo con una sonrisa. Naruto comía las galletas con ímpetu, además saboreaba el chocolate que Hinata preparó, ambos estaban en un momento agradable, Hinata meditaba las cosas que le ocurrió ese día y Naruto estaba saboreando la comida que ofreció Hinata. Una vez que ambos acabaron de cenar, Hinata procedió a lavar los trastes donde los dos cenaron. Hinata empezaba a sentir sueño, pero sobre todo por lo que experimento ese día.

-Perdón Naruto-kun, pero no tengo otro lugar para que puedas dormir- dijo Hinata con pena, el arcángel solo la miro con serenidad.

-No te preocupes Hinata, puedo descansar en el sillón. Es muy cómodo, además nosotros los ángeles casi no dormimos- dijo muy tranquilo Naruto, Hinata al escuchar lo que dijo su ángel guardián simplemente ya no sabía si sorprenderse o no. Hinata entro a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y preparar su cama. Después salió de la misma con algunas cobijas y una almohada, camino hasta donde estaba Naruto y las dejo sobre el sillón.

-Naruto-kun, te dejo estas cobijas y esta almohada para que no pases frío- dijo Hinata algo apenada por la situación en la que el ángel de la muerte pasaría la noche, pero a él no le importaba.

-Gracias Hinata- agradeció el gesto Naruto, Hinata sonrió un poco sonrojada por el agradecimiento de Naruto.

-Buenas noches, Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata antes de entrar a su cuarto a dormir.

-Buenas noches, Hinata- dijo Naruto, la ojiperla después de despedirse se dirigió a su cuarto a dormir, no sin antes apagar la luz y dejar en la oscuridad al ángel; mientras que Naruto/Azrael se quedaba en el sillón tomo las cobijas y las acomodo sobre el sillón, de igual forma tomo la almohada; una vez hecho lo anterior se introdujo en las cobijas y se recostó. El ángel replanteaba todo lo que paso con Hinata, desde que la salvo de que él mismo reclamará su alma, hasta revelar su propia naturaleza. Sabía que tendría que dar una explicación al cielo por romper las reglas, aun así seguiría con su misión como el guardián de Hinata.

Paso un tiempo acostado, pero al no necesitar dormir se levantó del sillón, y decidió salir a caminar por la calle, Naruto es volvió etérico, una facultad que tenían los ángeles, después salió del departamento de Hinata y se dirigió a la calle y empezó a caminar, veía las calles con una capa de nieve, siendo ya muy noche la gente se fue a dormir; por lo cual había muy pocas personas rondando en la calle. Naruto/Azrael decidió ir al parque donde empezó su misión. Así que sus pasos lo guiaron a ese lugar. Una vez que llego al parque se fue a sentar en la misma banca donde empezó a ayudar a Hinata. Una vez sentado dirigió su vista al cielo y cerro los ojo.

Naruto P.O.V.

Es una tranquila noche, siento que tengo mucho trabajo por delante con Hinata, pude ver que su problema está más allá de lo que esperaba. Tendré que romper reglas para poder ayudarla, espero tener las suficientes herramientas para sacarla de su propio sufrimiento.

Por otro lado me siento que muy tranquilo cuando estoy con ella, como si algo me dijese que ella es más que especial, pero no sé qué es esto que siento. Abro mis ojos y miro el cielo que esta nublado, y observó como la nieve cae con tranquilidad.

-Te veo muy pensativo, Dobe- escucho una voz muy familiar, así que volteo a ver de quien se trata, y me encuentro con alguien conocido. Es Miguel, el arcángel o también llamado Sasuke Uchiha, el cual protege las puertas del cielo y a las personas de caer en el sendero incorrecto y dar la verdadera justicia; ahí sentado a mi lado, me observa con una expresión de neutralidad.

Fin Naruto P.O.V.

Aun costado de Naruto, se encontraba un ángel, en cual era un chico de la misma edad que Naruto, tiene alas azul celeste, pelo negro, ojos del mismo color que su cabello, viste un pantalón blanco y una camisa azul. Era Miguel arcángel o Sasuke Uchiha, protector de la humanidad y del cielo, además de que tiene una misión importante.

-Te veo muy pensativo, Dobe- hablo el ángel a Naruto, el cual volteo a ver de quien se trataba encontrándose con su amigo.

-¡Teme! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó algo sorprendido de encontrar a Sasuke en la tierra –pensaba que estabas en el cielo cuidando las puerta del mismo- dijo Naruto, Sasuke solo se limitar a contestar.

-La verdad es que estoy aquí por la misma razón que estás tú- dijo el ángel Naruto alzo una de sus cejas y comprendió lo que dijo su amigo.

-Ya veo, entonces eres un ángel guardián- fue la conclusión a la que llegó Naruto/Azrael. Miguel solo asintió a lo que dijo su amigo.

-No solamente tú y yo. También están en la tierra Gabriel y Rafael por el mismo asuntó- respondió el ángel. Naruto se impresionó que arcángeles estuvieran realizando la terea de ángeles guardianes.

-Entonces Shikamaru y Sai también se les encomendó esa tarea- dijo el ángel mortal. Sasuke negó.

-No nosotros tomamos la decisión de hacernos cargo de las personas, después de que se descubrió que Kabuto no te otorgo la persona que deberías cuidar, descubrimos que tres personas más carecían de un ángel guardián; por lo que nosotros tres nos ofrecimos voluntariamente- fue la explicación que le dio a su amigo Sasuke, al parecer el demonio de Orochimaru quería sembrar el caos y el miedo en la tierra, a través de evitar enviar ángeles protectores a la humanidad -Tal parece que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer- dijo Sasuke.

-Es lo que parece- refuto Naruto, el cual volvió a mirar al cielo y contemplar como caían los copos de nieve.

-Problemático, ¿pensaba estar solo para ver las nubes hoy?- dijo una voz, los otros ángeles solo se limitaron a escuchar de quien se trataba.

-Hola Shikamaru Nara o debería llamarte Gabriel- dijo Naruto/Azrael, que al saber a quién le pertenece la voz volteo a ver y la típica queja, se trataba de un chico con un rostro de sueño, cabello atado en una cola alta de caballo de color negro, dándole la apariencia de una piña, ojos color negro, tenía alas color blanco, y vestía una camisa y pantalón de color blanco.

-No sé de qué te quejas Gabriel, si ti mismo te ofreciste de voluntario para la misión- le recrimino Miguel/Sasuke. El ángel solo volvió a decir "Problemático".

-Cuando me ofrecí a ser un ángel de la guarda, pensaba que sería fácil; pero nunca imagine que me tocaría una mujer problemática- dijo Shikamaru, si bien el arcángel era excelente en su deber, generalmente le gustaba estar de vago y evitar situaciones "problemáticas".

-No eres el único Gabriel- se escuchó otra voz masculina, los otros arcángeles sabían de quien se trataba.

-Hola Sai o será Rafael- saludo Naruto, frente a los demás ángeles se encontraba un joven de la misma edad que loa mencionados, tiene el cabello corto color negro, ojos del mismo color, su piel era pálida y generalmente se le veía sonreír, viste pantalón blanco, una camisa color amarillo claro, y al igual que los otros ángeles, porta unas alas de color amarillo.

-Hola Rafael- saludo Sasuke a su compañero.

-Problemático Hola Sai ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- saludo y pregunto el ángel de la anunciación.

-Solo salí a caminar un rato, aunque no pensaba encontrarlos reunidos aquí- dijo con una sonrisa enigmática. Los demás ángeles se vieron entre si y sabían que tenían problemas con sus protegidos o protegidas.

-Parece que tenemos varios dilemas con las personas que nos tocó cuidar- mencionó Sasuke/Miguel, los demás solo asintieron a la conjetura que llegó Miguel -Lo más conveniente es que cada uno hablara del problema, para saber cómo resolverlo- expresó nuevamente Miguel. Así que cada ángel guardián meditaba por donde iniciar a platicar.

-Empezaré yo- fue la iniciativa que tomo Sai para exponer su asunto –Yo tengo a una chica de nombre Ino Yamanaka, la cual está dentro de un estado de depresión moderada, lleva tres meses que se encuentra así. Aun no encuentro los motivos de su estado de ánimo- expuso el ángel de la salud su caso.

-Problemático, yo me encargo de proteger a una chica de nombre Temari no Sabaku, la cual ha padece de alcoholismo y de drogadicción, además de ser demasiado violenta que ha terminado en la cárcel por su conducta- dijo Rafael.

-Yo protejo a una chica de nombre Sakura Haruno, la cual está en un estado de ansiedad constante, la última vez se intentó suicidar cortándose las venas- ahora fue el turno de exponer su problema Sasuke/Miguel.

-Yo cuido a una chica de nombre Hinata Hyuga, como saben yo me convierto en un ángel guardián cada 13 000 años- dijo Naruto/Azrael, los demás asintieron a lo dicho –la chica parece tener problemas personales, familiares, además intento suicidarse- continuó la explicación el ángel.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no reclamaste su alma cuando se iba a suicidar? ¿Es que no apareció su nombre en tu pergamino?- preguntó Sasuke, Naruto se encontraba en un dilema entre decirles o no, pero mejor les diría la verdad.

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que la salve de que saltará al río- dijo Naruto, los demás estaban sorprendidos de lo que hizo el arcángel.

-Qué hiciste ¿Qué?- grito Sasuke a su amigo.

-¡Que yo la salvé! Algo en mi interior me decía que debía salvarla de mí, por lo que me materialice y evite que se suicidara- expreso con algo de molestia lo que hizo, los demás ángeles estaban impactados por lo dicho y hecho por Azrael.

-¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer Naruto?- preguntó Shikamaru con algo de miedo en lo que conlleva el manifestarse ante las personas.

-Sí, rompí algunas reglas, pero también le conté de mi naturaleza y mi vida anterior, así como mi misión- dijo con seguridad en sus palabras Naruto. Los otros ángeles solo pensaban en varias cosas que hicieron cuando estaban ante sus protegidas.

-Sabes Azrael, no eres el único que se manifestó ante su protegida- dijo Sai, Naruto se sorprendió de escuchar a su amigo expresarse de esa manera –Yo también me materialice frente a Ino y revele mi naturaleza, al igual que mi misión cuando Ino estaba llorando con melancolía- relataba Sai con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No solamente ustedes dos, yo también lo hice cuando evite que Temari se arrojara a las vías de un tren- expresó Shikamaru con tranquilidad, pues este estaba viendo las nubes en el cielo.

-Parece que nosotros rompimos reglas, Yo también hice lo que el Dobe, Sakura estaba tan mal que se cortó las venas, también me materialice y le sane las heridas, ahora puede verme cuando estoy en mi estado etérico, pues le di una habilidad de verme, para que no se sintiera desesperada- confesó Miguel/Sasuke. Los demás al escuchar lo último que dijo el azabache solo suspiraron, pues le dieron la habilidad de verlos.

-Tenemos mucho porque explicar al cielo, aun así ya tome mi decisión de ayudar a Hinata, por cierto ¿Alguno de ustedes se ha sentido raro, como tener una sensación de estar junto a ellas?- pegunto Naruto, lo otros chicos al escuchar lo que preguntó su amigo empezaron a meditar la pregunta que hizo Naruto.

-Ahora que lo preguntas tengo esa misma sensación que tú de estar con Sakura- respondio Sasuke.

-Lo mismo me pasa cuando estuve con Ino- ahora fue el turno de Sai responder la pregunta.

-Problemático, me ocurre lo mismo que a ustedes con Temari- fue la simple respuesta de Shikamaru.

-Esto es más de lo que pensé. Tendré que trabajar mucho con Hinata para que salga adelante, bueno ya rompí reglas, que más da. Romperé otras reglas y me haré responsable de lo que venga- dijo Azrael con convicción. Lo demás ángeles estaban de acuerdo a lo que dijo Naruto, pues lo hecho, hecho estaba, así que los cuatro ángeles romperían las reglas para ayudar a las chicas, la plática entre ellos duro toda la madrugada, hasta que empezaba a entrar el amanecer.

-Bueno chicos, debo de regresar, nos vemos después- se despedía Naruto para levantarse de la banca.

-También me tengo que retirar, debo de cuidar de Sakura- dijo Sasuke/Miguel que también se paró de la banca.

-Nos vemos después, Ino se preocupara si no me encuentra- dijo Sai con una sonrisa.

-Problemático, también me retiro- fue la despedida corta de Shikamaru. Los cuatro arcángeles desplegaron sus alas y volaron hacía donde vivían las chicas que cuidaban. Naruto llego al departamento de Hinata y atravesó las paredes para llegar al sillón, Naruto guardo sus alas y se materializó, una vez hecho se acostó en el sillón por lo que quedaba para que Hinata despertara.

Paso unas cuantas horas, en eso escucha que la puerta de la habitación de Hinata se abre, dejando ver a la ojiperla con rastros de sueño y vestida aun con su pijama.

-Buenos días Naruto-kun- saludo Hinata a su ángel que estaba acostado.

-Buenos días Hinata- regreso el saludo a la ojiperla.

-¿Qué tal dormiste?- pregunto inocentemente Hinata al no recordar la plática que tuvo con él la noche anterior, aun así a Naruto se le hizo tierno esa faceta de la chica.

-Bueno, pues recuerda que no podemos dormir, solo descansar- contesto con una sonrisa, a Hinata se le había olvidado ese detalle, por lo que se sonrojo de vergüenza; Naruto se sentó sobre el sillón –aunque es muy cómodo este sillón- dijo para después pararse y empezar a doblar las cobijas que le entrego Hinata para que se cubriera del frío.

-Naruto-kun ¿Quieres algo de desayunar?- preguntó Hinata, el ángel volteo a verla y después asintió.

-De acuerdo, aunque la verdad no necesito de alimentos- respondió un poco pensativo. Hinata al escuchar lo que dijo su ángel le hizo una pregunta.

-si no necesitas alimentos, ¿Por qué comiste ayer?- fue lo que Hinata tenía en la cabeza.

-Fácil, hace mucho que no probaba algo tan delicioso- respondió con sinceridad, a Hinata le alegraba lo que dijo de su comida, empezaba a sentir algo diferente en él. A diferencia de Toneri que nunca mostraba esas muestras de afecto hacía lo que preparaba. Así que se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, Naruto/Azrael se para y fue a ver lo que preparaba Hinata, se sorprendió cuando la chica preparaba jugo de naranja, un poco de pan tostado con mermelada, fruta picada con un poco de miel. Era sencillo, pero eso le agradaba; una vez terminado de preparar el desayuno, Hinata los sirvió, sin embargo antes de sentarse a desayunar, tocan la puerta del departamento de la ojiperla.

Ella fue a ver de quien se trataba, Naruto veía a Hinata en la puerta hablar con una persona, aunque no escuchaba la conversación, si observaba como Hinata realizaba movimientos de desesperación ante lo que pasaba. Una vez finalizada la plática, Hinata cerró la puerta y con la mirada bajan camino hasta e sillón y se sentó. En ese instante empezó a llorar, Naruto al verla así se acercó y se sentó a un lado.

-¿Ocurre algo Hinata?- le preguntó su ángel, Hinata con dificultad le contestó.

-Sí, me van a echar del departamento por no haber pagado dos meses de renta- decía la ojiperla con tristeza, Naruto la escuchaba con atención –no sé qué hacer- dijo con llanto Hinata.

-¿Tienes a alguien que te apoye en tu situación?- pregunto Naruto.

-No, mi padre y primo me desprecian por la muerte de mi madre y de mi tío, además no me apoyan económicamente por ser la vergüenza de la familia, mi hermana Hanabi está estudiando en el extranjero, hace unos días me despidieron de mi trabajo en un restaurant, era ayudante de cocina- decía con tristeza Hinata, Naruto al escucharla solo se limitó a abrazarla.

-Tranquila Hinata, veras que hallaremos la solución a tus problemas- respondió con serenidad Azrael, Hinata se acomodó en el abrazo de su ángel, recibiendo el apoyo que necesita.

-¿En serio crees que pueda salir adelante?- preguntó Hinata en el abrazo.

-Sí, veraz que esto tiene una solución, por lo mientras deber de comer algo para después ver lo que podemos hacer- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa a Hinata. La chica al verlo sentía la confianza que necesitaba para poder sobre llevar el problema, así que se limpió las lágrimas y abrazo nuevamente a su ángel. Una vez hecho eso, Hinata se paró y se dirigió a tomar el desayuno que preparo junto con Naruto. Ambos chicos comían en silencio, sin embargo a Naruto se le ocurrió una ideal al probar el desayuno y recordar las galletas que probo la noche anterior.

-Hinata ¿aun te queda material para preparar galletas?- preguntó Naruto, la chica se puso a pensar y contesto.

-Creo que sí, ¿Por qué preguntas Naruto-kun?- ahora fue la chica que preguntó de lo que pensaba Naruto.

-Bueno acabando de comer necesito que prepares las galletas que puedas, te ayudaré, solo debes decirme cómo hacerlo- dijo Naruto a Hinata. La chica aún tenía dudas en su cabeza de ¿Por qué quería que preparará más galletas? Aun con eso en mente decidió realizar lo pedido. Una vez acabado de desayunar, Hinata fue a su cuarto y se cambió de ropa para preparar las galletas. Una vez cambiada de ropa, Hinata saco el material que requiria para fabricar las galletas: Leche, huevos, harina, azúcar, entre otras cosas que necesitaría. Naruto le ayudo a preparar la masa de acuerdo a las indicaciones de Hinata, a veces cuando estaban horneadas Naruto se comía una que otra galleta, pues le era demasiado ricas, al terminar de elaborar las galletas, Hinata aún tenía dudas de que hacer.

-¿Y ahora que sigue Naruto-kun?- preguntó Hinata.

-Necesitamos algo con que envolver las galletas en pequeños paquetes- dijo el ángel. Hinata recordaba que tenía unas bolsas de celofán y algo de listones para amarrarlas, así que fue a buscarlas. Una vez que trajo lo necesario ambos chicos se pusieron a embolsar las galletas en números exactos –Bien ahora vamos a cerrarla y dejaremos una bolsa abierta- dio la indicación el ángel y procedieron a amarrar el listón de color rojo en la boca de la bolsa para que no se salieran. A la bolsa que dejaron abierta Naruto procedió a trozar las galletas y las dejo así.

-¿Qué más sigue Naruto-kun?- pregunto Hinata un poco emocionada.

-Ahora necesitamos en que transportarlas- dijo el ángel, Hinata recordó que tenía una canasta un poco amplia y fue a buscarla, una vez hallada se la mostró al chico.

-Tengo esta canasta, pero es algo vieja- dijo Hinata un poco decepcionada. Naruto tomo la canasta y la reviso.

-¡Es perfecta! Ahora hay que acomodar las bolsas en su interior- dijo Azrael y ambos procedieron a acomodar las bolsas con las galletas. Una vez terminado su labor Hinata veía con ternura su obra maestra –Muy bien lo que sigue es salir a la calles con la canasta- dijo el ángel con seguridad, por lo que se volvió etéreo y salió a la calle. Hinata fue a su cuarto y se puso un abrigo grueso, después tomo la canasta y salió de su departamento. Una vez fuera Azrael lo esperaba.

-¿Ahora que sigue Naruto-kun?- pregunto Hinata con su canasta de dulce contenido.

-Ahora sígueme- dijo Naruto con tranquilidad y empezó a caminar, Hinata lo siguió, ella no sabía lo que ese día recibiría una herramienta y enseñanza importante. Ambos iban callados, Hinata a un lado de su ángel sentía una sensación especial por él. Mientras Naruto tenía esa misma sensación, pero no sabía que era cuando esta junto a Hinata. Naruto guió a Hinata hasta un lugar en especial, el cual era una cafetería que tenía mesas al aire libre y se veía persona que, a pesar del frío, gozaban de una bebida y hablaban amenamente.

-Bien Hinata, hemos llegado- dijo con naturalidad en su voz –Ahora lo que harás es que iras a ofrecer tus galletas a las personas que están en ese cafetería y trataras de venderlas- fue lo que dijo Naruto. Hinata estaba asombrada de las palabras de Naruto.

-Pero yo…no puedo- dijo con miedo en su voz, el ángel solo sonrió.

-Claro que puedes, solo ve, yo te estaré vigilando- fue lo que dijo, Hinata aun con inseguridad se alejó de Naruto para dirigirse a los comensales. Ella fue primero con un hombre mayor a ofrecerle sus galletas. El hombre tenía unos 50 años, estaba leyendo su periódico con clama.

-Buenos días, ¿disculpe gusta probar una de mis galletas?- dijo Hinata algo insegura en sus palabras, el hombre bajo su periódico y vio a Hinata que le ofrecía galletas.

-Buenos días- respondió el hombre viendo a Hinata y a su canasta con el contenido –bueno, hace mucho que no como una galleta, así que probaré una- dijo el hombre, el cual procedió a tomar un trozo de las galletas que estaba en la bolsa abierta. Inmediatamente la probó, lo que causo que se sorprendiera del sabor.

-¡Umm! ¡Están ricas las galletas! ¿Cuánto cuesta la bolsa?- pregunto el hombre, Hinata dio el precio de la bolsa con las galletas –Es un precio justo, dame tres bolsa, una para mí y las otras serán para mis nietos, de seguro les encantaran tus galletas- dijo alegre el hombre, Hinata dio las tres bolsa y recibió el dinero por las bolsas. Naruto se le acerco a Hinata para hablar con ella.

-¡Felicidades Hinata! Ahora el reto es que vendas todas las bolsa, así que continua- fue lo que le dijo Naruto/Azrael. Ese día Hinata vendía las bolsas de galletas a los comensales, había personas que no le compraban ninguna bolsa, eso la hacía desanimar y desistir a continuar, pero al ver a Naruto decidió continuar, Durante el día y parte de la tarde Hinata vendía sus bolsas con galletas hasta que las vendió todas, caminaron en varios cafés y restaurantes, y en algunos no le permitían la entrada, aun así continuo. La chica tenía dinero suficiente para pagar una parte del alquiler del departamento, pero aún le faltaba dinero. Hinata estaba feliz de haber vendido sus galletas.

-¡Naruto-kun, esto es un milagro!- dijo con euforia Hinata, el ángel al escucharla solo alzo la ceja.

-¿Milagro?- pregunto con tranquilidad

-¡Si, gracias a ti pude vender todas las galletas!- dijo muy emocionada Hinata.

-No fue un milagro- contesto Naruto, esto hizo que Hinata se sorprendiera por las palabras que mencionó Naruto.

-¿No fue un milagro?- volvió a preguntar Hinata.

-Temo decirte que no lo fue- contesto Naruto, Hinata sentía una decepción en su corazón por saber que no era un milagro.

-Entonces ¿Por qué me pediste que hiciera las galletas?- preguntó algo triste Hinata.

-La razón que te pedí que hicieras las galletas es que pude ver que te apasiona cocinar, además lo que yo hice fue guiarte todo este tiempo; si te ayude a hacer algunas cosas, pero el resto lo hiciste tu- fue las palabras sabias que Naruto le dedicó a Hinata. La chica empezaba a reflexionar cada una de las palabras que su ángel le dijo –Yo te dije véndelas, pero también estaba la decisión de no hacerme caso, sin embargo lo que paso fue que tenías una necesidad mayor que te obligo a venderlas- era la explicación que daba Naruto a Hinata, la chica no entendía las palabras.

-¿Me motivo una necesidad a vender mis galletas?- pregunto Hinata.

-Así es pregúntate a ti misma ¿Cuál era tu mayor necesidad por la que te obligo a vender las galletas?- Hinata iba a recibir una gran lección que nunca en su vida olvidaría.

-Pues el juntar dinero para pagar la renta de mi departamento- contesto con seguridad Hinata. El ángel solo sonreía a la respuesta.

-Tal vez sea la respuesta, pero no lo es. El principal motivo que te obligó a vender tus galletas es el tener un lugar donde pasar la noche- respondió Naruto, Hinata estaba sorprendida por la respuesta que dio Naruto, no era el dinero lo que la motivo, sin un lugar donde vivir.

-¿Ese es el mi principal motivo?- pregunto Hinata con sorpresa.

-Correcto, tu no lo sabias, pues no eras consciente de esa necesidad, sin embargo fue el motor de lo que hoy acabas de hacer- contesto sabiamente Naruto/Azrael –Dime ¿Qué tal tu experiencia?- volvió a preguntar Naruto a Hinata.

-La verdad cuando vendía una bolsa de galletas me ponía alegre pues tenía dinero, pero cuando no vendía me sentía triste, incluso con ganas de salir corriendo y llorar- esa fue la respuesta que dio Hinata a la experiencia de ese día.

-¡Felicidades Hinata! Acabas de vivir la verdadera vida- dijo un sonriente Naruto, Hinata se sonrojo cuando la felicitó su ángel guardián –mira Hinata, la mayoría de las personas viven en una fantasía en la cual esperan que les ayuden, sin embargo estas personas solo se quejan de su situación en la que se encuentran sin resolver o intentar resolver sus problemas- expresaba Naruto, Hinata estaba muy interesada en la explicación que daba Naruto –Hoy pusiste una habilidad que Dios te regalo al servicio común, tu vendiendo tu galletas y la gente dándote los medios para que puedas vivir, recuerdo una frase que un hombre una vez escribió "La necesidad impulsa a los hombres a la acción y, una vez pasada esa necesidad, sólo queda la podredumbre y la decadencia" en pocas palabras te motivo tu necesidad de casa, sin embargo si dejas de ver tu necesidad como lo primordial llegara un punto en donde te vuelves un ser inerte y sin la capacidad de mejorar- las palabras que dijo Naruto en ese instante hizo que Hinata empezará a abrir los ojos a su propia realidad, Sentía una nueva luz en su vida –el hombre que trabaja por satisfacer sus necesidades es el más próspero. Ahora vallamos a compras más ingredientes para fabricar más galletas- dijo Naruto y ambos fueron a un supermercado a comprar más ingredientes para el otro día elaborar más galletas.

Había pasado diez días desde que Naruto/Azrael llego a la vida de Hinata, donde empezó a tener cambios, gracias a las sugerencias de Azrael/Naruto y a la guía adecuada, Hinata tenía suficiente dinero que pudo pagar el alquiler de su departamento. Las galletas que ambos fabricaban se vendían, pero eso no significaba que no hubiera días en los cuales se vendían pocas o muy lentamente las bolsas. Pero llego a ser conocida que la dueña de un café contrato a Hinata para que elaborase sus galletas y otros postres, además del chocolate que les encantaba a los clientes. El negocio de Tsunade Senju fue muy concurrido por esos días. Aun así hubo locales que le pedían galletas y otros postres a Hinata.

Naruto/Azrael observaba a Hinata, pero a veces salía a cumplir sus tareas como ángel de la muerte, recogiendo las almas de los que tenían que morir. Cuando no estaba con Hinata, sentía raro Naruto; de igual forma Hinata sentía tristeza que Naruto no se encontrara a su lado, pero ella no podía detenerlo en su tarea.

Hinata conoció a Sakura, Ino y Temari, las cuales se convirtieron en mejores amigas. Las cuatro compartían sus historias, las cuales eran muy similares; las chicas se sorprendieron que ellas podían ver sus ángeles guardianes.

Ino presentó a Sai/Rafael, Temari a Shikamaru/Gabriel, Sakura presentó a Sasuke/Miguel. Pero cuando Hinata presentó a Naruto/Azrael, las demás chicas se asustaron, pues sabían de sus ángeles guardianes que era el ángel de la muerte. La Ojiperla las tranquilizo y les dijo que era su ángel de la guarda en esta época y les dijo los motivos, las demás mujeres se tranquilizaron que Naruto reclamaría sus almas.

Faltaban 3 días para nochebuena, Hinata y las demás chicas descansaban en una mesa de la cafetería de Tsunade, pues ese día fue el más frío, por lo que en la mañana la gente entraba a tomar algo caliente para soportar el frío.

-Chicas ¿Qué harán para el 24 de diciembre?- pregunto Ino. Las demás solo estaban pensativas con una taza con chocolate que preparó Hinata.

-Bueno, pues creo que visitare a mis hermanos en Suna- respondió con duda Temari.

-Yo, posiblemente salga a visitar a mis padres- dijo Sakura igual que Temari con muchas dudas.

-Pues yo creo que estaré en mi departamento descansando- contesto Hinata.

-Vaya, creo que estaré comprando regalos para el intercambio- contestó Ino con tranquilidad. Los ángeles guardianes estaban en una mesa escuchando lo que harían en la nochebuena las chicas.

-¿Ustedes que opinan de estas fechas que celebran?- pregunto Naruto a los otros ángeles.

-Problemático, es el mayor sufrimiento que he visto por estas fechas- respondió Shikamaru con flojera.

-Concuerdo con él, tomaron ese día para convertirlo en el mayor autoengaño- respondió Sai.

-Tienen razón, además perdió el verdadero significado hace siglos, para convertirse en el símbolo del materialismo- respondió son desagrado Sasuke.

-Parece que tenemos mucho por trabajar- dijo Naruto, los otros ángeles solo asintieron a lo que dijo Azrael.

En ese instante entró una pareja que estaba conformada por un chico albino de cabello blanco hasta la base del cuello, ojos azules con un diseño extraño, venía acompañado de una chica rubia de cabello largo hasta la espalda, ojos color lavanda. Hinata cuando los vio sentarse en una mesa empezó a sentirse mal.

-Hinata ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó muy preocupada Sakura al ver la condición de su amiga.

-¡Es que él…!- no pudo acabar la frase cuando entro deprisa a la cocina del local, Naruto al verla en ese estado se preocupó y se paró de donde estaba sentado.

-Perdones muchachos, pero parece que Hinata está muy mal- dijo Azrael para ir directamente a la cocina, una vez dentro encontró a la chica sentada en una silla, estaba recargada en la mesa, su cabeza estaba apoyada en sus brazos, Hinata estaba llorando desesperadamente. Naruto se acercó para apoyarla.

-¿Sucede algo Hinata?- preguntó el ángel con tranquilidad.

-Naruto-kun…es que él…está aquí- dijo entre el llanto.

-¿Él? ¿Quién es él?- preguntó Naruto con calma.

-El hombre que me hizo daño- respondió Hinata con mucho dolor, Naruto comprendió a lo que se refería su protegida.

-¿Te duele ese daño?- pregunto serenamente Naruto/Azrael, Hinata asintió -¿dejaras que la cicatriz te siga dañando?- volvió a preguntar Naruto con calma, Hínata levanto la cabeza al escuchar la pregunta.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que respondió la Ojiperla.

-¿Qué si dejarás que esa cicatriz te siga doliendo?- preguntó con más calma. Hinata empezaba a hablar.

-Es que yo…aún lo ¿amo?- respondió con algo de duda en su voz, Naruto sabía que Hinata estaba confundida con sus emociones.

-Hinata ¿Realmente lo amas?- fue la pregunta que realizó Azrael, la chica se quedó pensativa ante lo que le preguntó su guardián celestial.

-Yo…¿no sé?- dijo con una gran duda en su mente y corazón.

-Hinata responderme con sinceridad ¿Qué siente por él?- volvió preguntar Azrael. En ese momento las emociones de Hinata empezaban a aclararse en su mente y ver en su interior.

-La verdad no siento nada por él- respondió Hinata ya más calmada.

-Hinata tu llanto no era por él, sino por las acciones que hizo a tu persona, estabas tan confundida que le asignabas esas emociones al chico, te autoengañabas con una falsa emoción que le otorgabas al chico- era lo que Naruto aclaraba a Hinata, la chica empezaba a entrar en consciencia.

-Entonces era yo la que quería seguir por un supuesto amor, cuando en realidad ya no sentía nada- dijo a sí misma, Naruto sonreía al ver que Hinata empezaba a darse cuenta de la situación.

-Es correcto, tú sufrías por esa falsa sensación de amor, cuando en realidad tus emociones estaban confundidas, pero no te culpes, eso es parte de la vida- le dijo con tranquilidad Naruto. Hinata empezó a recordar las veces que salía con Toneri, el trato que no le gustaba, salía porque era bonita e inocente y sobre todo por el dinero de su familia, cuando le dijo que su familia la había rechazado de su casa, él simplemente la empezó a tratar con indiferencia, era frío en las cosas que Hinata preparaba como la comida, pensaba que eso sería pasajero, pero después de lo que Naruto le aclaro, se dio cuenta que en realidad eso era lo que la dañaba.

-Naruto-kun gracias, pensaba que con él sería feliz- dijo Hinata con calma.

-Hinata la felicidad es algo más complejo que después te explicaré. Ahora ve y confróntate con la realidad- dijo Naruto con seguridad en sus palabras.

-Pero yo tengo miedo- respondió Hinata muy asustada.

-Hinata, cuando el miedo te diga ve a la derecha, tu haz lo contrario a lo que te diga, es decir ve a la izquierda; cuando te diga detente, tu sigue caminando; es natural tener miedo, pero es antinatural vivir en el miedo- fueron las palabras que Naruto le dio a Hinata. La chica estaba muy contenta que sentía que el dolor se iba, así que abrazó a su ángel. Al hacerlo a ambos sintieron una sensación muy agradable, después se separaron.

-Gracias Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata para después besar la mejilla de Azrael. Después salió a confrontarse a Toneri y a Shion, Naruto se colocó su mano donde lo había besado Hinata.

-Vaya dobe, creo que le vas agradando más a tu protegida- dijo Miguel que venía entrando y se sentó en una silla cerca de donde estaba Azrael.

-¿Tú lo crees?- preguntó Naruto, Sasuke solo se le quedo viendo y platico.

-claro, es más, no solo te pasa a ti, sino también a Shikamaru, Sai y a mí- contesto Sasuke/Miguel.

-Ahora que lo dices, Hinata y las chicas están empezando a despertar algunas sensaciones en nosotros- respondió Naruto con sabiduría.

-Tienes razón dobe, creo que nos estamos enamorando; sin embargo sabes la reacción del cielo si saben que nosotros nos enamoramos de nuestras protegidas, además que estamos interviniendo directamente- dijo Sasuke con una mirada seria, Naruto sabía de antemano las consecuencias de lo que estaban haciendo.

-Lo sé, pero no me importa, soy capaz de desafiar al mismo infierno con tal de estar junto a Hinata- respondió con seguridad Naruto.

-Tú no tienes remedio, pero tienes razón, así que tome mi decisión de estar junto a Sakura- también dijo con seguridad en sus palabras Sasuke.

-Parece que no tenemos remedio, voy a ver cómo le va a Hinata ¿Vienes?- invito Naruto a su amigo.

-De acuerdo- dijo Sasuke, ambos ángeles salieron a donde estaban los demás, cuando llegaron vieron a Hinata ser felicitada por sus amigas por las acciones contra Toneri y Shion, Azrael y Miguel se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban Gabriel y Rafael.

-¿De qué me perdí?- preguntó Naruto a los otros ángeles.

-Problemático, tu novia se enfrentó a Toneri y a Shion- respondió Shikamaru/Gabriel, el haber escuchado la palabra novia, Naruto se sonrojo.

-No le hagas caso Azrael, sabes bien que a Gabriel le atrae Temari, al igual a mi Ino- respondió Rafael con una de sus típicas sonrisas enigmáticas, Gabriel solo dijo "Problemático", pues era verdad lo que dijo Sai –Para resumirla, Hinata se acercó a la mesa donde se sentaron la pareja, Hinata tomó la orden, pero al verla Toneri, este le hablo de su amistad con Shion, con el objetivo de ponerla celosa, sin embargo Hinata no se inmuto, al ver que no funcionó Toneri tomo de la cintura a Hinata y trato de besarla frente a Shion, la cual estaba molesta. Sin embargo Hinata le dio una cachetada a Toneri, después le aclaro sus sentimientos sobre él, diciéndole que lo quería volver a ver. A ver las demás chicas fueron a apoya a Hinata y entre todas sacaron del establecimiento a un muy enojado Toneri y a Shion. Lo que estés haciendo con Hinata Azrael, está funcionando- dijo sonriente Sai/Rafael. Naruto volteo a donde estaba Hinata aun siendo felicitada por las demás chicas y sonrió.

Después de los suceso entre Hinata y Toneri, las cosas iban mejor para la ojiperla, su situación personal mejoraba, aunque no implicaba que no tuviera problemas, algunos fáciles de resolver por ella misma, otros era apoyado por Naruto/Azrael.

Era 24 de diciembre donde las personas hacían compras de última hora, donde los ángeles guardianes de las chicas, abunda el materialismo, pues los humanos estan sumidos en un gran sufrimiento, ese día las chicas recibirían una gran lección.

Es día las chicas salieron temprano de trabajar, pues Tsunade saldría de viaje a la ciudad de Iwa a pasar la navidad con sus familiares, Hinata y las demás chicas iban caminando por la calle hablando de lo que harían ese día en la noche.

-Chicas ¿Qué harán esta noche?- pregunto Ino, las demás chicas estaban indecisas de lo que harían esa noche.

-La verdad pienso ir con mi familia- respondió Sakura, pero sabía que su familia tenía bastantes conflictos.

-¿Tu Temari?- pregunto Ino a la rubia de colestas.

-La verdad iré a Suna a visitar a mis hermanos- respondió Temari, sin embargo la chica Salió de su familia al saber que su padre Rasa había maltratado a su hermano menor.

-¿Qué harás Hinata?- Ino le pregunto a la Ojiperla.

-Pues estaré en mi departamento descansando- contestó Hinata con seguridad, Ino al escuchar la respuesta empezó a reprenderla por no ir con su familia.

-Pero Hinata, en esta fecha debes de convivir con tu familia y estar en paz con ella, no puedes estar sola en tu departamento- era las palabras que decía Ino, pero alguien la detendría.

-Ino, si Hinata quiere parar este día en su departamento, es muy respetable- Sai reprendió a Ino de una forma más sutil.

-Pero Sai, Hinata debe de festejar en familia la navidad. ¿Ustedes que hacen para celebrar Navidad?- preguntó Ino a los ángeles, los cuales se vieron entre ellos.

-Nada- dijeron al unisono los cuatro arcángeles.

-¿Queeeé?- fueron lo que respondieron las chicas al saber que ellos no festejaban la navidad.

-Como escucharon, nosotros no celebramos la navidad- respondió Shikamaru/Gabriel, las chicas estaban sorprendidas que sus guardianes no celebrasen la navidad.

-Pero ustedes deberían de celebrar Navidad, pues ese día nació el hijo de dios, el salvador del mundo- fue lo que dijo Ino con claro enojo en su voz. Los ángeles se vieron entre sí y decidieron hablar con la verdad, aunque les doliera a sus protegidas.

-Creo que están confundiendo las cosas- dijo Sasuke/Miguel con tranquilidad –nosotros no celebramos un día especial, por el simple hecho que para nosotros cada día es especial- declaró el arcángel Miguel. Las chicas estaban sorprendidas que los ángeles consideren cada día especial. Así que pararon en el parque y se sentaron en una banca a escuchar la lección de sus amados.

-Verán chicas, lo que ustedes llaman "Feliz Navidad", para nosotros es un sufrimiento- declaró Shikamaru con los ojos cerrados. Ino, Hinata, Temari y Sakura se sorprendieron de las palabras del Arcángel Gabriel.

-¿Navidad para ustedes es un sufrimiento?- pregunto Temari para saber un poco más de por qué es un sufrimiento para los ángeles.

-Así es, verán la raíz del sufrimiento son tres: el deseo, el apego y el autoengaño- dijo Naruto/Azrael.

-Deseo es el anhelo de obtener algo a través de cualquier medio ¿para ustedes chicas que es lo que las hace felices en esta fechas?- pregunto Sasuke/Miguel. Las chicas empezaron a mencionar lo que les hacía feliz: tener una gran cena, la comida, las bebidas, la casa llena de adornos, ver los arboles llenos de regalos, intercambiar regalos, vacaciones, entre otras cosa que decían –todo eso es deseo, pero deseo de placer- habló Sasuke con sabiduría.

-Pero ¿No es lo mismo el placer y la felicidad?- pregunto Temari.

-Problemático, la felicidad es un estado mental prolongado, un bienestar prolongado; el placer es solo un momento por ejemplo: la felicidad se puede encontrar en una relación donde se intercambian muchas cosas emocionales, espirituales y materiales. El placer se encuentra en un orgasmo, no pretendo decir que el orgasmo sea malo, sino que son solo momentos muy cortos, pero cuando el orgasmo viene implicado con otros elementos afectivos se convierte en felicidad- dijo Shikamaru/Rafael. Hinata, Sakura, Ino y Temari empezaban a comprender, ellas se sentían felices cuando estaban con sus ángeles guardianes intercambiando todo lo que sentían, hablaban, hacían. Para ellas el mensaje empezaba a ser claro.

-Entonces ¿Por qué la gente siempre se ve feliz en esta época del año?- pregunto Hinata muy curiosa del tema.

-Sencillo, lo que ustedes y la mayoría de las personas es que en estas fecha tengan mucho placer, asociándolo mentalmente con la felicidad- fue la respuesta que les dio el ángel de la muerte. Las chicas empezaban a analizar las palabras de cada ángel y empezaban a ver a su alrededor lo que pasaba.

-¿Dónde se encuentra el apego?- presunto Sakura muy interesada en el tema.

-Se encuentra en sus tradiciones- contesto Sai.

-¿En las tradiciones?- dijeron son sorpresa las cuatro chicas.

-Así es, ustedes los humanos tienen demasiadas tradiciones, no las criticamos, sin embargo muchas de ellas son vacías- explicaba Shikamaru, Hinata y las demás chicas sentían un dolor a la altura de su corazón. Aun así seguían escuchando la explicación –otras tradiciones solo deja lo que es más importante- volvió a explicar Shikamaru.

-¿Qué es lo más importante?- preguntó Temari.

-Lo más importante es nuestro interior, lo que pasa dentro de cada ser es muy importante, muchas de sus tradiciones son religiosas, si bien son buenas porque muchas de ellas determinan su cultura, pero eso no significa que las promulgue o las vallan promoviendo y haciendo eternas sino están de acuerdo con ellas- respondió Naruto/Azrael, las chicas ahora empezaban a sentir que el dolor en su corazón disminuían, sin embargo el proceso en el que estaban aún no terminaba.

-Otro apego estar en familia- dijo Sasuke, era el momento donde las chicas empezaría a ver su realidad.

-¿A estar en familia? Pensaba que la familia era esa base segura que nos proporciona apoyo- dijo Hinata con algo de molestía.

-Y tienen razón, sin embargo en la actualidad dejo ser eso que mencionó Hinata de la familia y se ha transformado en un foco de conflictos y en un ambiente nocivo para ustedes, es en esta época del año es donde se muchas de las personas siguen desde el punto de vista de las películas que ven, haciendo un lado los problemas, para sentarse con sus familia a estar en "unión y en paz" desafortunadamente alejado de la realidad- habló Sasuke, las chicas sentían un gran dolor por lo que escucharon de la familia, cada una de ellas venía a su mentes como era su familia en realidad, separaciones, agresiones, rechazo, maltratos. Hinata, Sakura, Ino y Temari empezaron a llorar, pues aceptaron lo que dijeron sus ángeles guardianes, pues cada vez que se reunían en navidad todo los problemas los hacían a un lado y después que pasaban la fecha salían con más fuerza esos problemas.

-Chicas sabemos que les dueles ver su realidad, pero el proceso para sanar es doloroso y a veces largo, pero es fundamental y necesario para cerrar sus cicatrices emocionales y espirituales que cada una de ustedes carga- hablo con tranquilidad Naruto/Azrael, pues él sabía que la muerte es dolorosa, pero necesaria para vivir.

-Ustedes pueden participar en sus tradiciones o no, la mayoría de ellas impuestas, tanto derecho tiene a no participar, como los demás traten de ser "felices" o intenten ser "felices" es en ese momento cuando se habla de libre elección y de no apegos, es ahí donde ustedes están buscando la felicidad en su interior y no ciertos ratos de placer promovidos por el apego- explicó Sai con suma tranquilidad.

-El autoengaño es la última raíz del sufrimiento- dijo Shikamaru con seriedad, las chicas se habían recuperado del dolor sentido en su corazón, así que pusieron atención a la última parte de la explicación que sus amados ángeles les explicarían –para ustedes los humanos la felicidad y la diversión implica que se autodestruyan, viven en esta fecha y en muchas otras donde el autoengaño para ustedes es normal, saben que lo que comen les hace daño, beben toxinas, matan para comer en exceso, asesina mucho animales para decir que están "felices y en paz"- explico Shikamaru/Gabriel sobre el autoengaño.

-Vean chicas, cuando hacen todo esto que les explicamos, al final muchas personas se sienten vacías tanto emocional como espiritualmente, es ahí donde tratan de llenar ese vacío interno con otras cosas como las bebidas alcohólicas en su mayoría, comidas llenas de toxinas que solo dan placer, relaciones tóxicas, compran cosas que a la larga no necesitan, todo esto para tratar de olvidar o autoengañarse de ser felices- fue lo último que explicó Naruto, las chicas estaban asombradas de lo que vieron en la explicación de sus guardianes.

-Es difícil de creer todo lo que dijeron- dijo Ino asombrada –pero ¿Por qué nunca nos dijeron de todo esto?- pregunto Ino con enojo.

-Problemático, claro que lo han hecho- dijo Shikamaru con pereza.

-¿Quién lo ha hecho?- preguntó Hinata.

-Un hombre de nombre Siddharta Gautama- respondió la pregunta Shikamaru.

-¿Siddharta Gautama?- preguntaron las cuatro féminas.

-Problemático, Siddharta Gautama lo conocen por Buda- respondió Shikamaru.

-¿Qué, Buda?, pero pensaba que Buda es un dios de la religión budista- respondió Ino.

-Miren la palabra Buda significa Iluminado, es un estado que cada uno de los hombres puede en la vida, al igual que el estado de cristo o ungido- respondió Sasuke un poco serio.

-Entonces ustedes adoran a Buda, pero deben de adorar a dios, y a su hijo- recriminó Sakura con enojo.

-Nosotros no adoramos a nadie, Buda fue un hombre común como ustedes, sin embargo el enseño con la práctica de lo que decía, podemos decir que era un filósofo, nunca dijo que se hiciera una religión- respondió Sai con una sonrisa.

-Chicas lo que queremos decir es que cada quien busque en su interior su bienestar, en función de su propio bienestar, es por eso que Sai reprendió a Ino- dijo Shikamaru algo serio. La aludida solo bajo la cabeza por forzar a su amiga a realizar algo que no quería.

-¿A ustedes que les hace ser felices y que les promueve su bienestar en estas fechas?- preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.

-Bueno por ejemplo a Sai le gusta pintar y realizar dibujos o sanar, a Shikamaru ver las estrellas, jugar Shogi y enviar mensajes por el cielo, a Sasuke caminar por un bosque o proteger a las humanidad, a mi ir al infierno y rescatar almas atrapadas por los demonios o dar consuelo a las familias de las personas que me he llevado o en este caso proteger a HInata- dijo Naruto/Azrael con una sonrisa, lo último que dijo el ángel de la muerte sonrojo mucho a Hinata –o por ejemplo que Hinata cocine sus ricas galletas- con lo último que dijo Naruto, Hinata sentía que en ese mismo instante se desmayaría, pero saco fuerzas –Todo esto que menciones son estados de bienestar reales o en el caso de Hinata su estado de bienestar es no participar con su familia en la cena- explico Naruto.

-Cuando ustedes elijan por voluntad propia y no por compromiso practicar lo que dijimos, se darán cuenta que el deseo, el apego y el autoengaño se caes. Nosotros realizamos regalos no por compromiso, sino con amor, esto implica los sentimientos que vertimos a lo que regalamos y lo hacemos con base a la necesidad y no al deseo, a diferencia de lo que hacen, que es regalar por compromiso, de esperar que la otra persona les dé un regalo igual o de mayor valor, solo para obtener reconocimiento desde el exterior, eso es ego o un falso yo impuesto por su sociedad de lo que espera de ustedes, lo que deberían de promover es la construcción de su yo real, lo que ustedes esperan de sí mismo- era la explicación de Sai a las chicas, para ellas lo que escucharon era una nueva perspectiva de ver la realidad, todas las chicas ahora sentían una nueva luz en sus vidas, se sentían felices.

-¡Wow! Nunca pensé que la navidad fuera diferente a lo que siempre he escuchado- expresó Hinata asombrada del nuevo descubrimiento.

-Así es Hinata, los humanos en pocas palabras desplazaron el ser por el tener- le dijo Naruto a Hinata la cual estaba más asombrada de lo que las personas hicieron al ser, al igual que Ino, Temari y Sakura.

-¿Por qué desplazamos el ser por el tener?- pregunto Ino con la intriga de conocer la repuesta.

-Eso se debe a que su sociedad les han dicho que mientras tengan más cosas, serán más felices, además les es más cómodo buscar la felicidad en el exterior que en el interior de cada uno de ustedes, que es lo más importante- respondió Sai a la pregunta de Ino. Asombrando a las chicas.

-Creo que se ha hecho tarde, será mejor que vayamos a sus casa chicas- dijo Naruto/Azrael, las chicas con sus respectivos ángeles empezaron a caminar rumbo a sus hogares, por el camino divisaron una Iglesia, en el cual en el atrio de la misma habían colocado un nacimiento.

-¡Miren chicas un nacimiento!- exclamó Ino con alegría –Vayamos a verlo- sugirió Ino la cual camino hasta el atrio de la iglesia, detrás de ella la seguían Hinata, Sakura y Temari, Naruto y los otros ángeles simplemente caminaron, pues ellos sabían la verdad de Jesús. Al llegar las chicas de maravillaron de todo lo que había en el nacimiento animales, personas como los pastores, borregos, las figuras de María y José que flanqueaba la figura de un niño, el cual identificaron con Jesús de Nazareth.

-¡Qué bonito!- dijo Ino con alegría.

-Naruto-kun ¿Tu conociste a Jesús?- pregunto Hinata, el ángel de la muerte sabía que llegaría el momento de la verdad.

-Claro que lo conocí- dijo Naruto con alegría.

-¿Puedes contarnos un poco de él?- volvió a preguntar Hinata.

-Con gusto, lo primero que deben saber es que Jesús de Nazaret era muy diferente al que les han contado- empezó a hablar Naruto, las demás chicas también se interesaron en la historia de Jesús.

-Problemático, para empezar Iesous o Yešuaʕ, era su nombre en el idioma arameo y hebreo antiguo respectivamente, paso a ser Jesús por los idiomas que cambiaron a lo largo de la historia de la tierra, llegando al que conocemos como Jesús. Jesús fue un gran hombre, no como lo cuentan, sino como un verdadero hombre- explico Shikamaru con tranquilidad.

-Otra cosa que deben de saber es que Jesús no nació el 25 de diciembre, la fuente más cercana menciona que podemos decirles es que nació un 13 de marzo, escrito por el historiador Judío Flavio Josefo, son libres de buscar la información y no creernos todo lo que decimos- dijo Sasuke, las chicas estaban sorprendidas por la información nueva acerca de Jesús.

-¿Pero por qué dicen que Jesús nació el 25 de diciembre?- pregunto Sakura algo molesta.

-Su religión dominante mezclo ciertas ideologías paganas, en las cuales se adoraba al sol, en fin Jesús vino a la tierra a enseñarles a vivir- expresó Sai con tranquilidad.

-¿No vino a salvarnos?- pregunto Hinata con asombro.

-No, el vino a enseñarles con palabras y sobre todo con **acciones** , nunca con palabras vacías, él vivía en congruencia entre lo que decía y hacía. Sus enseñanzas fueron: amarse a uno mismo, amarse los uno a los otros, respetarse. A propósito ¿saben cuáles eran sus únicos bienes materiales que tenía Jesús?- preguntó Azrael a las chicas. Las cuatro negaron con la cabeza

–sus únicos bienes materiales era su túnica, sus sandalias y una bolsa donde cargaba sus herramientas de trabajo, pues en realidad era un carpintero, pero eso no quiere decir que regales todo lo que tengan y se vallan a vivir como ermitaños a una montaña, sino que pueden vivir con lo que necesitan, no con lo que desean, por ejemplo pueden vivir en una casa mediana o pequeña, pero no vivir en una mansión; pues eso es satisfaces sus deseos, mas, nunca sus necesidades básicas- explicó Sasuke/Miguel.

-Es por eso que nosotros vivimos de acuerdo a nuestras necesidades, además incorporamos los conocimientos de los maestros de acuerdo a como nos benefician y a nuestra elección- respondió finalmente Naruto, las chicas voltearon a ver el nacimiento y se dieron cuenta que lo que veían no correspondía a la historia que los ángeles le platicaron de Jesús, así que se retiraron del lugar junto a sus ángeles guardianes.

Durante el camino las chicas iban sumidas en sus pensamiento de todo lo que los ángeles de la guarda les enseñaron, solo faltaba ponerlo en práctica.

-Bueno chicas, yo aquí me separo, hasta mañana- se despidió Hinata para tomar el camino hacía su departamento.

-Hasta mañana Hinata- se despidieron las demás chicas. Hinata empezó a caminar, a su departamento, a su lado estaba Naruto, el cual abrazaba a la ojiperla y la cubría con una de sus alas. Cuando llegaron al departamento, Naruto se materializo y se sentó en el viejo sillón, Hinata estaba quitándose su abrigo para colocarlo en otra parte del departamento.

-Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata que se sentó junto al ángel mortal –Gracias por estar conmigo- dijo Hinata con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. El ángel la vio y sonrió, para después abrazarla.

-Sabes Hinata, desde que llegué junto contigo, he sentido una sensación rara, pero ahora sé que es lo que siento- dijo Naruto, Hinata lo vio.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?- pregunto Hinata con curiosidad.

-Tranquilidad, Paz y sobre todo amor- dijo con sinceridad Naruto –Hinata sé que es un poco precipitado, pero ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- esa pregunta que dijo Naruto hizo que Hinata empezara a llorar de felicidad auténtica.

-Sí, Naruto-kun quiero ser tu novia- respondió con lágrimas en los ojos, Naruto tomo el mentón de Hinata y la beso en la boca de forma tierna, después del beso ambos se separaron –Te amo Naruto-kun- expresó Hinata.

-También te amo Hinata-chan- dijo Naruto que la volvió a besar y después se quedaron abrazados en su momento de felicidad.

-Naruto-kun ¿Quieres hacer algo esta noche?- pregunto Hinata en brazos de su novio.

-¿Qué te parece una pequeña cena? con tus deliciosas galletas, un pequeño pastel y un poco de chocolate caliente- dijo Naruto, Hinata sonrió a los que dijo su amante.

-Tienes razón, voy a prepararla- contestó Hinata, la cual se paró del sillón donde estaba sentada. Naruto/Azrael también se paró del sillón y fue a ayudarle a preparar la cena. Ambos chicos realizaban la cena de esa noche, Naruto le ponía un poco de masa en la punta de la nariz de Hinata, la chica hacía lo mismo, o Naruto abrazaba a Hinata y la besaba; ambos preparaban su pequeña cena navideña. Hinata empezó a comprender las palabras de Naruto y sus amigos acerca de la felicidad y el verdadero sentido de la verdadera Navidad, el vivir en congruencia con uno mismo y en verdadera paz.

Una vez acabada la preparación de la cena, ambos chicos se preparaban para comer, en ese momento tocan la puerta del departamento de Hinata, la chica se levanta y se dirige a la puerta. En ese instante que abre la puerta, se encuentra con personas que no esperaba ver.

-¡Papá, Hanabi, Neji! ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Hinata al ver a sus familiares.

-Venimos a solo a verte por petición de tu hermana y también a saber cómo va tu relación con Toneri- contesto le padre de Hinata, la cual estaba un poco asustada, pero alguien la ayudo.

-¿Quién es cariño?- preguntó Naruto/Azrael al acercarse donde estaba Hinata, para saber quién era la persona que la visitaban, Hinata al tener a Naruto a su lado se sentía más protegida por él. Hiashi al ver al chico en el departamento de su hija se enojó, pero no lo manifestó, sin embargo para el ángel de la muerte veía al hombre y sabía cuál era el problema, así que trabajaría con la familia.

-Hinata ¿Quién es el chico?- preguntó con frialdad el padre de Hinata.

-Él es mi novio, Naruto- contesto Hinata con un poco de miedo ante la mirada inquisitoria de su padre, pero para los demás miembros de la familia fue una sorpresa que Hinata tenga otro novio.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki- se presentó el ángel de la muerte a la familia de Hinata.

-Mi nombre es Hiashi Hyuga- fue la presentación del padre de Hinata. Cabe destacar que Hiashi se mostró frío ante Naruto, pero él no le afectó.

-Un gusto soy Hanabi Hyuga, la Hermana menor de Hinata- ahora se presentó Hanabi con más tranquilidad.

-Soy Neji Hyuga- fue la presentación parca del primo de Hinata, al igual que con Hiashi, al ángel no le afectaba en nada la actitud de Neji.

-Es un placer en conocerlos, pero adelante, pueden entrar, estábamos a punto de iniciar a cenar- contestó Naruto, Hinata y su ángel guardián hicieron pasar a la familia al interior del departamento. Todos fueron al comedor donde estaba la cena lista y se sentaron, Hiashi al ver lo que cenarían se enojó.

-¿Qué es esto Hinata?- replicó el padre de Hinata, la cual tenía un poco de miedo.

-Pues es la cena- respondió la chica ojiperla.

-¡Hasta para esto eres una inútil!- dijo fríamente Hiashi, Hinata por dentro se sentía muy mal, pero Naruto/Azrael le tomaba la mano y la tranquilizaba. Recordaba las palabras que Naruto le dijo cuándo se confronto con Toneri en la cafetería

-¡Papá, creo que lo que yo haga es mi decisión, además ya tengo la edad suficiente para elegir mi propias cenas de navidad!- fue la contestación de Hinata hacía su padre, los demás excepto Naruto, estaban asombrados de como contesto a la agresión de Hiashi.

-¿Cómo te atreves a levantarme la voz?- grito con enojó Hiashi ante la contestación de Hinata.

-¡Papá! Creo que tu problema conmigo viene desde que mamá murió- contestó con seguridad Hinata.

-¡No te atrevas a meter a tu madre en esto!- volvió a gritar enojado Hiashi.

-Creo papá que lo que dije es verdad, es hora de que veas tus errores y los aceptes, además la relación que tenía con Toneri no funcionó, y es debido a que él simplemente no le interesaba como persona, sino por el dinero- contestó Hinata –además solo era para satisfacer sus deseos, con Naruto es todo lo contrario, él me ve como soy y además yo lo amo- fue la contestación de Hinata a las palabras de Hiashi, el cual estaba más enojado.

-¡Hinata! Como te atreves a contestarle así a mi tío- ahora fue Neji en explotar.

-Neji nii-san, yo no soy la responsable de la muerte de mi tío Hizashi, cuando me secuestraron, solo tenía cuatro años; era una niña que no sabía defenderse, por eso mi tío dio su vida- dijo Hinata con seguridad en sus palabras.

-¡Hinata, papá, Neji! Dejen de pelear, hoy es un día para convivir en familia, no para discutir nuestros problemas- decía Hanabi por las acciones que ocurrían en la casa de Hinata, por lo que volteo a ver a Naruto –¡Naruto detenlos!- dijo angustiada Hanabi, pero el ángel estaba observando.

-Lo siento Hanabi, pero ellos deben de solucionar sus conflictos, Hinata está confrontándolos, pues ella ya vio su propia realidad- dijo con calma Naruto.

-Pero…- no acabó de realizar la frase pues al ver a Naruto, se asustó un poco al ver el semblante serio. La discusión seguía, Hinata ponía en claro que ella no era la responsable de lo que paso a sus familiares, Neji y Hiashi, pero estas palabras que lanzaban ya no le afectaban a Hinata. Fue en ese momento que Naruto intervino.

-Es suficiente- dijo con un tono de voz tranquila, pero a la vez denotaba autoridad –Neji, Hiashi, hoy vieron su conflicto interno, es hora que lo resuelvan- expresó Naruto/Azrael, ambos hombres, Tío-sobrino, se le quedaron viendo a Naruto con enojó, sin embargo hoy cerrarían sus heridas –Hiashi, Neji necesito que me acompañen- ordenó Naruto, el cual se paró de la silla.

-¿Y por qué deberíamos acompañarte?- preguntó enojado el padre de Hinata.

-Por favor solo acompáñenme- fue lo único que dijo Azrael a los hombres, Naruto se acercó a Hinata –cariño, la cena tendrá que esperar un momento, necesito que ellos liberen su sufrimiento que está arraigado en su corazón, quédate con tu hermana mientras salimos- dijo con tranquilidad, Hinata asintió y recibió un beso en su frente –Hanabi quédate con tu hermana, necesitará un poco de apoyo de ti- le indicó Naruto a Hanabi, la cual asintió.

-¿Qué esperas? Vayámonos perdedor a donde nos tienes que llevar- contestó con enojó Neji.

-De acuerdo, siguanme- dijo Naruto, el cual tomo empezó a caminar seguido de los dos hombres. Hanabi y Hinata estaban viendo como los hombres salían.

-Nee-chan, tu novio es algo raro, pero se ve que te quiere mucho, ¿Es un ángel?- preguntó Hanabi a Hinata.

-Sí, es mi ángel de la guarda- contestó Hinata con alegría.

Una vez en la calle Naruto caminaba tranquilamente, pues el frío no le afectaba, mientras que Neji y Hiashi estaban enojados de tener que caminar y soportar el frío que hacía.

-¿Falta mucho?- preguntó un malhumorado Hiashi.

-Ya casi llegamos- respondió con tranquilidad Azrael. El ángel camina al lugar donde evito que Hinata se suicidará –Hemos llegado- dijo Naruto, el cual había llevado a Hiashi y Neji al puente.

-¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?- preguntó muy molesto Neji con Naruto.

-Es sencillo, lo que harán será es que salten al río- fue lo que dijo Naruto, ambos hombres lo vieron con cara de loco.

-¿Estás loco? si saltamos moriremos congelados- dijo enojado Hiashi, pero el ángel no le molestó el comentario.

-No estoy loco, solo háganlo- dijo Naruto con calma, Neji y Hiashi solo se enojaron más –veo que tienen miedo- dijo Naruto, esta palabra hizo que Hiashi y Neji se molestarán más, así que para demostrar que no tenían miedo se acercaron al barandal –Tiene que cruzar el barandal de protección y pararse en la saliente del puente- indicó Naruto, los otros siguieron las indicaciones del ángel. Ambos hombres estaban parados en la saliente del puente y estaban sujetándose del barandal para no caer. Sin embargo cuando estaban a punto de saltar, llegaron a su mente los recuerdos de la muerte de Hana y Hizashi; la esposa de Hiashi y su hermano, así como el padre de Neji. Empezaron a temblar de miedo a lo que veían, y rápidamente saltaron al suelo seguro y empezaron a llorar como niños desconsolados.

-¡No puedo, no puedo!- decía ambos hombres con dolor.

-¿Cómo pudiste pedirnos algo así?- pregunto en llanto Hiashi que junto a su sobrino, estaban arrodillados en el suelo.

-La respuesta es sencilla, el día que conocí a Hinata fue aquí, pero fue en una condición muy distinta, ella tuvo el valor de querer quitarse la vida de la misma forma en la que les indiqué- contestó la pregunta de Hiashi, este mismo estaba impactado su hija intento arrojarse al río.

-¿Qué mi hija intento suicidarse?- preguntó Hiashi para saber si realmente lo que dijo Naruto es real.

-Sí, ese día Hinata intentó suicidarse, pero yo evite que lo hiciera; la salve de que yo reclamará su alma- dijo Azrael, ambos hombres estaban confundidos con la respuesta que dio Naruto.

-¿No entiendo? ¿Dijiste que la salvaste de reclamar su alma?- pregunto Neji.

-Lo que les voy a decir y a mostrar quiero que se quede en secreto, aunque tendré que dar muchas explicaciones al cielo- dijo, en ese instante Naruto/Azrael desplegó sus alas de su espalda en toda su majestuosidad, también irradiando su energía celestial –Mi verdadero nombre es Azrael, el arcángel de la muerte- fue la revelación que dio el ángel mortal. Los hombres al conocer y ver la enigmática figura estaban asustados.

-Pero ¿Por qué estás aquí?- preguntó Neji con miedo.

-La razón de la que estoy aquí es Hinata- dijo con tranquilidad en ángel.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres llevarte a mi hija?- pregunto con angustia Hiashi.

-No voy a llevarme a Hinata, soy su ángel de la guarda, además amo a su hija- dijo con tranquilidad Naruto, esto calmo a Hiashi, aunque también tenía varia dudas en la cabeza.

-¿Su ángel guardián?- preguntó el padre de Hinata.

-Sí, cada 13 000 años soy asignado como ángel guardián a una persona afortunada y especial, y esta vez fue Hinata, pero el verdadero motivo por el que los traje aquí es para que cerrarán esa cicatriz que tienen en su alma, díganme ¿En que estaban pensando cuando estaban en la saliente del puente?- preguntó Azrael a los hombres.

-Yo estaba recordando a mi esposa que falleció hacer años- respondió con lágrimas en los ojos Hiashi.

-Yo en el asesinato de mi padre cuando rescató a mi prima- igualmente contestó Neji con lágrimas.

-¿Qué sintieron cuando me los separe de ustedes?- volvió a preguntar Naruto.

-¡Odio, enojó, sobre todo culpa!- grito Hiashi con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Odio, rencor hacía mi prima, porque si no la hubieran secuestrado, mi padre estuviera vivo!- contestó Neji con lágrimas al recordar eso momento doloroso.

-Veo que no han asimilado lo que yo hago, a Hinata la culpan de algo que no ha hecho, pero también la odian, es por eso que la maltratan- fue lo que les dijo a Hiashi y a Neji.

-¡Te odiamos!- gritaron ambos hombre al Naruto/Azrael.

-Me odian, sin embargo yo solo hago lo que es natural, pero su odio está dirigida a la persona que se fue de este plano, la odian porque ella o él se murió- explicaba Naruto, los hombres al escuchar las palabras del ángel empezaban a darse cuenta del daño que provocaron en Hinata –además le han adjudicado una responsabilidad a Hinata que no le pertenece, es por eso que la culpa, pues nunca se han responsabilizado de sus propias emociones y se las dejan a Hinata para que se haga cargo de ellas- explicaba Naruto.

-¡Perdón, perdón!- gritaba Hiashi llorando al ver su propia realidad reflejada en Naruto, igual Neji.

-No me pidan perdón mí, sino a la persona que han dañado, pero lo más importante es que se pidan perdón a sí mismo- fue lo que dijo Naruto –perdonar es una expresión de amor, culpar solo implica miedo e inmadurez. Además es hora que dejen partir a Hana y a Hizashi, lo único que hacen al no aceptar sus partidas es estarse dañando y dañar a las personas a su alrededor- fue la reflexión de Naruto que dijo, ambos hombres estaban asombrados del descubrimiento que hicieron, llegaron a la conclusión que todo lo que dijo Azrael era cierto, pero dejar a Hana irse y a Hizashi, era algo que les dolía aun. Sin embargo si eso ayudaba a sanar lo harían.

-Adiós Hana, cuidaré de Hinata y Hanabi como tú lo quería, siempre te recordaré- se despidió Hiashi de su esposa.

-Adiós papá perdóname por haber maltratado y culpado a mi prima por tu muerte, ahora sé que ella no sabía defenderse de los secuestradores, siempre te amaré- finalizó Neji con llanto.

-Lo que hicieron fue un acto de amor, dejar ir para retener, es decir liberaron a las personas que ya no estaban y se quedaron con sus recuerdos que tiene cuando estaban vivas- dijo con tranquilidad Naruto, Neji y su tío empezaban a sentirse más libres; ya no tenían esa carga pesada, ya no había sufrimiento, pero si algo de dolor por tener que separarse de sus seres queridos –Regresemos a casa, Hinata y Hanabi deben estar preocupándose- contestó Naruto/Azrael, el cual replegó sus alas a su espalda para que ninguna otra persona las vea. Con lo hecho, los tres hombres regresaron al departamento de Hinata.

En su recorrido, Neji y Hiashi iban muy pensativos de lo que hicieron hoy, sentían tranquilidad y paz, el dolor había desaparecido, pero conservaban los recuerdos de Hana y Hizashi, Naruto simplemente iba en silencio.

Al regresar al departamento Neji y Hiashi fueron con Hinata a pedir perdón por lo que el daño que le hicieron desde la niñez, Hinata les perdonó y también les contó sobre lo que ocurrió entre ella y Toneri; tres miembro lloraban pues el ser sanaba.

-Naruto ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- pregunto Hanabi con sorpresa al ver a su familia nuevamente unida.

-Simplemente guiar para que sanará tu familia- contestó Naruto/Azrael a Hanabi, la cual estaba sorprendida por lo que dijo el ángel.

-¿Sanar mi familia?- preguntó Hanabi con curiosidad.

-Sí, dime una cosa ¿Cómo sentías el ambiente en tu familia?- le preguntó Naruto a Hanabi, la cual empezaba a pensar en la respuesta.

-La verdad, cuando estoy cerca de mi padre y de Neji, me sentía con ganas de huir de la casa, sentía el ambiente muy pesado. A veces me sentía enferma- describió Hanabi el ambiente en el que vivía.

-¿Y ahora como sientes a tu familia?- preguntó Naruto a Hanabi.

-Los veo más tranquilos, siento que ya no cargan sufrimiento, ni dolor- nuevamente Hanabi describió a su familia después que Naruto/Azrael se llevara a Neji y Hiashi al puente.

-Tienes razón Hanabi, cerraron esa cicatriz, pero aún tiene algunas heridas que necesitan cerrar, con el paso del tiempo y la guía adecuada sanaran sus heridas, bien calentaré el chocolate- dijo Azrael y fue a la cocina a calentar el chocolate que dejaron. Después todos se volvieron a sentar en la mesa.

-Naruto-kun ¿Conoces alguna oración para la cena?- preguntó Hinata, el ángel empezaba a recordar una hasta que la encontró.

-Sí, solo que esta es diferente a la que acostumbran a realizar, pues una de origen indigena- contestó Naruto -todos pongan las manos sobre los alimentos y cierren los ojos- dijo Naruto, Hinata y su familia hizo lo que pidió el ángel.

-Damos gracias por los alimentos, frutos de la madre tierra que nos da sus nutrientes para que nos movamos a través de ella. Al padre sol que envía su calor a las plantas y nos la da en forma de energía para que podamos vivir. Bendecimos a los animales que dieron su vida, para que la nuestra se preservara. A las personas que con su esfuerzo y trabajo hicieron posible que estos alimentos llegaran a la mesa. Damos gracias a Dios padre y Dios madre por su infinito amor, manifestado en estos alimentos que hoy degustamos, sagrados para el hombre. Gracias- finalizó la oración Azrael y los demás repitieron "Gracias."

-Naruto-kun, ¡Que hermosa oración!- exclamó Hinata con alegría, el ángel solo estaba sonrojado por lo dicho. Todos empezaron a comer la cena que prepararon Hinata y Naruto, sencilla, pero muy amena. Naruto comentaba de los problemas que tenía en ese momento y lo que podía pasar en el cielo por haber roto las reglas. Los integrantes de la familia Hyuga le daban apoyo y algunas sugerencias para que solucionará su problema. Todos los miembros de la familia y Naruto sentían la verdadera felicidad dentro de su ser, ese día habían comprendido el verdadero mensaje de aquel carpintero que vino a enseñarnos a realmente a vivir, en paz consigo mismo y con los demás, y el respecto. Al finalizar la cena Neji, Hanabi y Hiashi se retirarían descansar a su casa.

-Gracias por la cena, y por abrirnos los ojos- decía con sinceridad Hiashi.

-No es nada, además es hora de cambiar poco a poco y dejar atrás el pasado, solo viéndolo y reconociendo los errores que cometemos para no volver a repetirlos- dijo Naruto con suma sabiduría en sus palabras.

-Gracias Naruto, espero volvernos a ver- se despidió Neji con una sonrisa.

-Adiós nee-chan, adiós cuñado- se despidió Hanabi, sacándole un sonrojo a la pareja, esto hizo que Neji y Hiashi sonrieran.

-No vemos en otra ocasión, adiós cuídate, adiós Naruto cuida a mi hija y gracias por lo que hiciste- se despidió nuevamente Hiashi y los miembros Hyuga se retiraron a descansar. Hinata y Naruto se despedían de ellos, hasta que ya no los vieron; una vez que los perdieron de vista, ingresaron al departamento.

Entre ambos recogieron las cosas de la cena, lavaron los trastes, guardaron lo que resto de la cena. Después Naruto/Azrael se fue al sillón a acostarse como siempre, pero Hinata le detuvo.

-Naruto-kun- dijo algo tímida la ojiperla.

-¿Sucede algo Hinata-chan?-preguntó Naruto a su novia.

-Yo…quisiera que durmieras hoy conmigo- dijo la ojiperla muy sonrojada por el pedido hecho hacía el arcángel. Esto sorprendió a Naruto.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Naruto/Azrael.

-Si Naruto-kun, quisiera que mi ángel guardián durmiera conmigo- fue lo que dijo Hinata, Naruto aún seguía en shock, pero después salió y sonrió.

-De acuerdo Hinata- dijo Naruto que acepto lo que pidió su novia. La pareja ingreso a la habitación, Naruto nunca entraba a la habitación de su protegida, hasta hoy. Cuando entró por primera vez, se sorprendió que era sencillo, una cama individual, un guardarropa con lo necesario, un espejo de cuerpo completo, una cómoda. El ambiente era agradable, muy cálido, Hinata salía del baño con su ropa de dormir, Hinata se acostó en su cama, después lo hizo Naruto. Ambos dentro de la cama se miraron.

-Naruto-kun, te amo- dijo la ojiperla.

-Te amo, Hinata-chan- respondió Naruto/Azrael y ambos se besaron. Después se abrazaron, Hinata iba a tomar las cobijas para cubrirse, pero Naruto desplegó sus alas y cobijo a Hinata y a él.

-Buenas noches Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata.

-Buenas noches Hinata-chan- respondió Naruto acomodando a Hinata en su abrazo, la cual estaba empezando a cerrar los ojos para dormir. Naruto al sentir el calor de Hinata y sentirse feliz empezó a tener sueño, algo raro, pues él no necesitaba dormir.

En el sueño la pareja estaba en medio de un prado, donde estaba llena de flores, había un lago cristalino, a su alrededor había arboles frondoso, y un sol muy brillante junto a un cielo despejado.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Hinata muy asombrada por el lugar.

-Creo que estamos en el cielo- dijo Azrael, sin embargo para él se le hacía raro el lugar.

-Están en el paraíso. Azrael, Hinata- contestó una voz claramente femenina, la pareja volteo a ver quién les habló; al hacerlo se encontraron con una mujer con rasgos faciales muy delicados, tiene cabello largo de color blanco. Algo de lo más notable son los dos cuernos que salen como protuberancias desde su cabeza, así como dos marcas. Ella posee los ojos idénticos a los de Hinata, Además posee un tercer ojo en el centro de su frente, el cual tiene los párpados entreabiertos de forma vertical. Sus cejas son muy cortas y finas, lleva un lápiz labial rojo en los labios, Ella lleva un kimono de princesa de cuello alto adornado con lineas negras en los bordes, así como una gran cantidad de tomoes que corren por el centro y mangas del kimono.

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunto Hinata sorprendida por la presencia de la mujer.

-Me conocen con muchos nombres: Kami-sama, YHVH, Alá, Jehova, entre otros, pero ustedes me llaman Dios- contesto con tranquilidad Dios –Pero hoy me llamó Kaguya Otsutsuki- dijo Kaguya con una sonrisa de forma maternal.

-¿Dios? Pero pensaba que Dios era un hombre de barba blanca, no una mujer- dijo asombrada Hinata al saber que estaba frente a Dios.

-Puedo ser lo que yo quiera, Dios padre y Diosa madre a la vez, y puedo ser todo a la vez. Pues yo cree todo en mi manifestación infinita de mi misma, un hombre escribió "Rompe una rama y ahí me hallarás, busca debajo de la piedra y ahí estaré- dijo con una sonrisa Kaguya/Dios.

-¿Viene a castigarme por romper las reglas del cielo?- preguntó muy triste Naruto, pues sería separado de su amada por lo que hizo en la tierra, Kaguya sonrió con ternura.

-No estoy para castigarte, pues mi amor es tan infinito que te deje hacer todo lo que hiciste en la tierra- explico Kaguya. Naruto y Hinata estaban sorprendidos por las palabras que dijo Dios/Diosa.

-Pero Dios, no entiendo- respondió Naruto.

-Naruto o más bien Azrael, yo nunca cree las reglas en el cielo, tu tomaste tus propias decisiones y una de ellas fue ayudar a la chica, a pesar de las consecuencias que tendrías, Mi amor es tan grande que deje que tu caminaras por tu propio camino, yo solo te guiaba y te permití que te cayeras como madre/padre amoroso que soy- dijo Kaguya de forma maternal, Naruto y Hinata estaban fascinados por las palabras que Kaguya decía –además que madre/padre amoroso es capaz de controlar y manipular a sus hijos- dijo Kaguya con tranquilidad.

-¿Hijos? Pero sé que Jesús es solo su único hijo- dijo Hinata con duda.

-Tengo muchos hijos en el universo, Jesús hacía una referencia de que todos son hijos de Dios, los ángeles también son mis hijos bien amados, cada uno de ustedes nació de mí y son la manifestación de mi infinito amor- explicaba Kaguya.

-Madre ¿Por qué estamos aquí?- preguntó Naruto.

-Simple, Azrael Hinata, está aquí porque les daré unos regalos. A ti Naruto podrás vivir en la tierra como un humano, tendrás tus habilidades de ángel que te corresponde, podras recoger las almas de las personas y traerlas aquí, igual entraras a lo que llamas infierno y podrás rescatar las almas junto con tus demás ángeles. Hinata te bendije con el don de un ángel de amor y vida, tendrás las habilidades de un ángel, incluso tendrás alas- dijo Dios, en ese momento Hinata empieza a brillar en una luz blanca que deja ciego a Naruto/Azrael, cuando acaba. Hinata ahora tenía en su espalda un par de alas blancas, muy idénticas a las de Naruto -Bien hijos míos es hora que despierten, por cierto Miguel, Gabriel y Rafael también vivirán en la tierra con las chicas y tendrán sus habilidades, al igual que Ino, Sakura y Temari tendrán también habilidades de un ángel y portaran alas- dijo Kaguya, la pareja estaba asombrada de las palabras de Dios/Diosa.

-Gracias madre- agradecieron Naruto y Hinata a Kaguya que la abrazaron, Kaguya igual los abrazo.

-No hay de que hijos, por cierto pronto les enviaré un par de angelitos que les alegraran la vida, pero será después, recuerden que siempre los amare, no importa los errores que cometan, yo los estaré guiando y apoyando- fueron las palabras finales de Kaguya hacía Hinata y Naruto. De repente una luz se manifestó y empezó a envolver a los ángeles hasta que fue cegadora. A la mañana siguiente, Naruto despierta y ve que tiene a Hinata envuelta en sus alas, la observa y piensa que es un hermoso ángel. En eso la chica despierta Hinata, Naruto le sonríe.

-Buenos días Hinata-chan- saludo el arcángel a la chica.

-Buenos días Naruto-kun- le regreso el saludo a su novio. Ambos se besaron y estuvieron un momento abrazados –Sabes, tuve un sueño raro, donde los dos hablábamos con Dios y que me otorgaba ciertas habilidades y alas muy parecidas a las tuyas- relató Hinata con tranquilidad, sin embargo Naruto vio que de la espalda de Hinata salían unas alas muy parecidas a las que tiene.

-Pues yo no creo que haya sido un sueño- dijo con una sonrisa, Hinata no le entendía muy bien a lo que decía Azrael –Bueno porque miras tu espalda, te darás cuenta de algo- dijo Naruto, Hinata se levantó de la cama y fue al espejo de cuerpo completo. Cuando se vio, se sorprendió que de su espalda le salían un par de alas blancas, Hinata intento mover una de sus alas, pero solo ocasionó que tirará algunas de sus cosas.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja- eran las risas de Naruto al ver a su novia tratar de mover sus alas.

-No te rías Naruto-kun y ayúdame con esto- dijo enojada Hinata al ver que Naruto se burlaba de su suerte, el cual se levantó de la cama para ayudarla.

-Trata de relajarte, tu cuerpo se acostumbrara a tener nuevos miembros, primero mueve las alas poco a poco- dijo Naruto, Hinata hacía lo que dijo su novio, pero tiraba más cosas- esto será un poco difícil, te enseñare a ocultarlas en tu espalda, imagina que las guardas en tu espalda como si fueran lo más preciado- dijo Azrael, Hinata hizo lo que su ángel le indico.

-¡Si lo hice, lo hice!- decía con alegría a poder acomodar sus alas.

-Bien Hinata, ahora imagina que las despliegas, pero hazlo despacio- dijo Naruto, Hinata desplegaba sus alas despacio, sin embargo se descontrolo y las abrió tan rápido que casi golpea a Naruto.

-¡perdón, perdón!- decía Hinata con un poco de vergüenza.

-No te preocupes fue un accidente, creo que debí de mostrarte primero como se hace- dijo Naruto, entonces se empezó a enseñarle a Hinata a controla sus alas, para la ojiperla le era muy difícil, pues a veces tiraba más cosas o casi golpeaba al ángel.

-¡Aww, esto es más difícil de lo que creí!- era la queja de Hinata al apenas controlar sus alas.

-Tranquila cariño, practicando podrás controlar las alas y las habilidades que Dios te otorgó, por lo mientras vayamos a desayunar, pero guarda tus alas para que puedas moverte en tu departamento- dijo Naruto, Hinata guardo en su espalda sus alas para que no se notaran, ambos se arreglaron y fueron a preparar el desayuno, después de comer Hinata le entrego un paquete envuelto en papel.

-Naruto-kun, feliz Navidad- dijo Hinata entregándole el paquete, el ángel al verlo lo tomo en sus manos, después lo desenvolvió para encontrarse una bufanda roja.

-¡Gracia Hinata! Es muy bonita- dijo Naruto, después beso a la chica en la boca, Naruto se colocó la bufanda –es muy cálida, ¿Tú la hiciste?- pregunto el ángel, Hinata se sonrojo.

-Sí Naruto-kun, la hice cuando no estabas- dijo Hinata un poco tímida, pero muy feliz, después de ese regalo sencillo, ambos salieron del departamento, caminaron a un lugar donde no los descubriera, Hinata dijo que había un bosque a las afueras de Konoha que casi no había gente, por lo que ahí podían empezar a practicar. Al llegar al lugar, se encontraban los demás ángeles con sus protegidas, sin embargo Sasuke, Sai y Shikamaru tenían un ojo morado; debido a que las chicas al querer usar sus alas que les regalo Dios, golpearon a los chicos. Por lo cual empezaron a enseñarle a usar sus alas y habilidades que les regalo Dios.

Ya han pasado seis años desde que Naruto llego a la vida de Hinata y se convirtió en su ángel guardián, las cosas continuaron su curso, las parejas entraron a la universidad, Hinata estudio gastronomia y con los recursos que tuvo construyó un restaurante. Naruto se dedicó a la carrera de la psicología y estudio la especialidad de Tanatología, debido a su tarea de ángel de la muerte.

Sakura e Ino estudiaron medicina y las asesoraba Sai/Rafael en el tema, ya que él es el médico celestial. Sasuke se dedicó a ser abogado y Sai a ser pintor. Temari se graduó de maestra de idioma extranjera, Shikamaru estudió comunicación y trabaja en una estación de televisión. Sin embargo los arcángeles aun realizaban sus misiones y tareas.

También las parejas se juntaron, y como les dijo Dios tuvieron sus angelitos; Hinata y Naruto concibieron a un niño rubio como su padre, ojos azules, dos marquitas en cada mejillas. Su nombre Boruto Uzumaki de 5 años, también una niña de cabello como la madre, ojos azules, igual que su hermano mayor dos marquitas en cada mejilla. Su nombre Himawari Uzumaki de 3 años. Sakura y Sasuke tenían a una niña de cabello negro como su padre, ojos negros usa anteojos de color rojo, rostro como de su madre, era la pequeña Sarada Uchiha tiene 5 años. Sai e Ino también tienen a su pequeño angelito, rostro de su madre, ojos azules, cabello rubio, piel pálida como su padre. Era el pequeño Inojin Yamanaka con 5 años. Por último Temari y Shikamaru también tienen un hijo, es la copia idéntica a su padre, el niño se llama Shikadai Nara el cual tiene 5 años.

Cada pareja actualmente vive en una casa, la cual cubre sus necesidades, tal y como Naruto y los demás ángeles les enseñaron a las chicas. Es 24 de diciembre y en la casa Uzumaki los niños están en la sala de la casa jugando son sus juguetes a la vista de su madre. Himawari tiene su fiel oso panda de color rosa y Boruto tiene unos muñecos que asemejan a animales con diferentes números de colas, su favorito era un zorro de nueve colas que le puso de nombre Kurama.

-Mami ¿A qué hora viene papi?- pregunto Himawari, la cual tenía a su oso de peluche abrazado.

-En un rato mi amor, tu papi fue a realizar unas tareas sencillas- contestó Hinata desde la cocina, pues estaba realizando una cena sencilla.

-Mamá ¿Por qué la casa no tiene adornos, ni árbol de navidad?- preguntó Boruto, el cual estaba con Kurama jugando.

-Veras hijo, tenemos otro concepto diferente de la navidad, a las de las demás personas- contestó Hinata con una sonrisa.

-No comprendí bien mamá- dijo Boruto confundido con la respuesta de su madre.

-Como te lo explicó- dijo pensativa la ojiperla, pues Naruto/Azrael le explicó con ayuda de los demás arcángeles la verdad de navidad. En ese momento Naruto llega después de recoger algunas almas.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!- anunció el ángel, los niños corrieron a recibir a su padre con emoción.

-¡Papi!- exclamaron los niños que fueron al recibir a su padre, Naruto cargo a Himawari y abrazo a Boruto.

-Niños ¿Cómo se han portado?- les preguntó con una sonrisa al ver a los niños.

-¡Bien!- contestaron muy contentos los niños.

-Papá ¿Por qué no tenemos la casa adornada como las demás?- preguntó Boruto con suma curiosidad.

-Sencillo hijo, es para evitar sufrir- contestó el ángel, el niño no entendió la respuesta de su padre y este solo río –creo que no entendieron, ¿Qué les parece si les cuento una historia?- les preguntó Naruto a sus hijos.

-¡Sii! ¡Un cuento!- contestaron muy alegres Boruto y Himawari.

-Muy bien niños, se los contaré cuando acabemos de cenar; vamos a ayudarle a su mami a preparar la cena- dijo Naruto y los tres fueron a ayudar a Hinata en la pequeña, pero cálida cena. Una vez preparada, la familia se sentó a disfrutar la comida.

-Naruto-kun ¿A quién recogiste hoy?- preguntó Hinata con interés de conocer las personas que su pareja reclamó.

-Bueno pues fueron a dos ancianos, uno de nombre Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane, además de Shion- dijo Naruto/Azrael.

-¿Shion? ¿Qué paso para que hayas recogido al alma de Shion?- le pregunto Hinata a Naruto.

-Se suicidó, es una pena que la chica no haya vivido su verdadera vida, lo que sé es que tuvo dos hijos con Toneri, pero la presión social fue muy fuerte que no soporto y tomo ese camino, ya envié unos ayudantes para que apoyen a Toneri a superar la muerte de Shion y lo consuelen- explicó Naruto/Azrael, sus hijos estaban confusos de lo que hablaban sus padres.

-Papi ¿A quién recogiste?- preguntó Himawari.

-Bueno eso se los contaré en la historia, ahora coman sino no habrá cuento- dijo Naruto, los niños para escuchar el cuento de su papá comieron rápido. Una vez que acabaron de comer, la familia fue a un sillón amplio, donde Hinata y Naruto se sentaron, Himawari se sentó en las piernas de su madre y Boruto fue sentado en las piernas de Naruto.

-Bien niños, ahora les contaré por qué no ponemos adornos en la casa en estas fechas y a quien recojo- dijo Naruto, sus hijos estaban atentos al relato de su papá –hace unos años cuando conocí a su madre, un ángel bajo a la tierra- empezó el relato.

-¿Cómo mami?- dijo Himawari, Hinata desplegó sus alas y cobijo a la niña con ellas, la cual se acomodó para recibir el calor de su madre.

-Sí, como su mamá, pero este ángel es diferente, pues baja a la tierra cada 13 000 años, viene a cuidar a una persona muy especial y afortunada en el mundo- decía Naruto, los niños estaban atentos al relato de su padre –este ángel tiene la misión de recoger las almas de las personas y llevarlas al cielo, su nombre es Azrael, el ángel de la muerte, pero es un ángel de luz como sus amigos- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Sus hijos estaban asombrados de ese ángel que se lleva las almas al cielo –Ese ángel tiene una misión especial, y es de cuidar a esa persona muy especial; es un ángel de la guarda y ¿saben a quién protege?- pregunto muy contentó Naruto.

-¿A quién protege papá?- preguntó Boruto esperando la respuesta de su padre.

-A su madre niños- dijo Azrael con una risa al ver las caritas de asombro de sus hijos.

-¿Dónde está el ángel guardián de mami?- preguntó Himawari muy feliz y cómoda en las alas de Hinata. En ese instante Naruto/Azrael despliega sus alas y cubre a su familia, asombrando a sus hijos de que su padre tenga alas como su mamá pero negras.

-Niños, yo soy el ángel guardián de su madre, yo soy Azrael, que viene cada 13 000 años a cuidar a ese ser más afortunado- contestó muy sonriente Naruto cubriendo a su familia con sus alas –antes que ustedes nacieran, a mí me fue concebido la misión de proteger a su madre, por esos días su madre…- era el relato que contaba Naruto de como conoció a Hinata, como la ayudo, lo que hace entre otras cosas, Hinata también participaba en el relato de Naruto.

 **Espero que les haya agradado la historia, la verdad manejar el tema de Navidad es más difícil para mí, antes de poner los puntos a aclarar, los que se hayan sentido ofendidos por la historia o enojado voy a decirles que eso se debe a que el EGO se incomodó, como está escrito en la historia, el ego es la construcción mental de la sociedad de cómo debemos actuar, vestir, pensar entre otras cosas. El verdadero yo se construye a través de nosotros asimilando nuestras experiencias y vivencias, e ir a nuestro interior.**

 **Trate lo más que pude tocar la parte filosófica de la historia y los conceptos también. Vamos a aclarar los puntos:**

 **-Azrael, es un personaje que me atrae, para mi es una figura de cambios y transiciones, tómenlo como lo deseen; como una figura o un simple personaje.**

 **-Utilice la segunda verdad de cuatro, las cuales se llama "Las cuatro nobles verdades del sufrimiento".**

 **-El dicho que le dice Naruto a Hinata cuando vende sus galletas es del autor del "El príncipe" Nicolas Maquiavelo.**

 **-Cuando Kaguya menciona que ella está dentro de una rama o debajo de una piedra, es un fragmento de un evangelio apócrifo de Tomas.**

 **-Flavio Josefo, es un historiador Judio de la época de Jesús, el cual vivió del año 37 a 90 D.C., como lo mencionó cada quien es libre de investigar.**

 **-Finalmente utilice un vídeo de un colega para obtener más información y se titula "¿Feliz Navidad?" del autor y canal de Youtube Felix Hompanera. Recuerden estudio Psicología.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y que hayan reflexionado, la felicidad no se encuentra en la festividad en sí, sino en el interior de cada uno, es ahí donde habita el verdadero niño Jesús o el cristo, o como cada quien lo quiera llamar. Me despido y sigan leyendo la historia de "Renace un amor oscuro" que vamos a terminar la misión de Kumo, donde el Dios Hades enamora sin darse cuenta, ¿Quién será la siguiente en babear por Naruto/Hades?, nos leemos, Bye.**


End file.
